


Breathing in the Fire

by what_immortal



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 05:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5193743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_immortal/pseuds/what_immortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mysterious women arriving at Beacon Hills sets the pack on edge as Peter aims to seduce her.</p><p>Set several years after 3.1 (so alpha pack is gone but no Nigitsune plot) Allison is alive, and all the once teen pack are now in their early twenties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions are Always Wrong

Sweat. It was the first thing Peter smelled as he walked toward the loft; but not the pungent sweat he got from crowds, or the nervous chemo signals that was always pouring off Stiles and the rest of the youths he is associated with. No. This smelled pure. The kind you only get from exertion and effort. It was mixed with the heady scent of feminine perfume and raw vulnerability. And if there was anything Peter couldn’t resist, it was vulnerability. As he drew closer to the building he currently resided he observed the small moving truck parked outside. As he approached it he noticed a petite, yet athletic women with dark brown hair knotted on her head unloading boxes from the truck to the lift. She paused in her movements with her back to him and slowly peered over her shoulder.

 

She grinned and turned fully toward him. “You always stare like a creeper when someone’s moving in?”

 

“Only when the view is this intriguing.” Peter replied returning her smile.

 

“You live in the building?”

 

He nodded, “I stay in the loft on the third floor.”

 

She lifted another box and moved closer to him. “Want to help me move some of this upstairs then, or are you just going to keep staring.”

 

“Depends, what do I get out of this arrangement?”

 

She grinned again and shoved the heavy box in his arms causing him to stumble back. “Why don’t you carry this and find out…” she quirked her head to the side as if just realizing she didn’t know his name.

 

“Peter,” he said.

 

“Peter,” she repeated smiling before turning back to the truck to grab another box before moving to the buildings lift, Peter following behind.

 

After several more trips to and from the truck filled with jovial banter they finally had all of her belongings in the loft directly one floor up from Derek’s.

 

“Well, thank you, that would have taken a lot longer if you hadn’t come along.”

 

“My…well I would say pleasure but…” Peter said.

 

“Hauling boxes with a beautiful woman isn’t pleasurable?” she asked cheerily.

 

“You don’t lack any confidence do you?” Peter replied leaning further on her door frame.

 

“You saying I’m not attractive?” She leaned in as well from her side of the doorway.

 

“Depends, do I get my reward?”

 

“Very forward.”

 

Peter only shrugged.

 

“Know any good bars around this town?”

 

“I can think of a few,” Peter replied.

 

“Tonight.”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“See you then.” She went to slide her loft door closed when Peter placed his hand on it halting her movements.

 

“I never did get your name.”

 

She looked at his hand and then back at him. He removed his hand and she replied, “Rae, my name is Rae,” before closing the door in his face.

 


	2. Unwanted Opinions

Peter smiled the whole way back to Derek’s loft. So little amused him now that Beacon Hills had gone regrettably quiet, so he was actually looking forward to tonight. Rae was interesting. She intrigued him with her peculiarities; exuding confidence in her speech and movements, but had an aura of helplessness and fear pouring off of her in waves. His musings on where to take her that night were swiftly interrupted when he arrived at the loft. Derek and Stiles were arguing yet again, this time whether the recent animal attacks around town were supernatural related or not. They barely spared him a passing glance as he sat on the couch in the corner and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the rest of the pack, who would not doubt be arriving shortly.

 

It had become a “thing” unfortunately for them to meet at Derek’s weekly, if not more often, to go over any important events or occurrences. Since most of the pack had graduated, however, little of note seemed to happen anymore. Even the nematon was healing and starting to grow; healthy and alive again. Stiles claimed it was because the pack was finally complete and content that its energy was finally allowing the town to finally recover as well. (Especially since the majority of its members stayed in Beacon Hills or close by for college and work.) Peter didn’t put much stock in this but with all the other magic running around the world nowadays he wasn’t going to rule anything out either.

 

Just as Peter was about to slip into the peaceful oblivion of his minds musings Lydia walked in, Allison trailing shortly behind, saying, “You know there’s a moving truck outside?”

 

This seemed to knock Derek and Stiles out of their stupor of glaring and bickering, both asking in unison, “What?”

 

“A moving truck,” Lydia reiterated slowly as if speaking to a moron. Peter grinned at that, he always did like Lydia’s tenacity, too bad she didn’t appreciate him back. Probably due to that ‘using her to reincarnate himself’ business, oh well. Lydia continued talking about the possibility of a new neighbor, and Peter soon lost interest again, mind going back to plans for tonight only half-heartedly listening to the packs conversation. “Well, who was in it, anyone we know moving back?” Stiles asked as Lydia and Allison settled in the living room and kitchen respectively. “Dunno,” Allison replied, “we only saw the truck, no one was with it.” “Well that’s just great; we’re going to have some civilian running around the building with a bunch of werewolves.” Peter raised his head at that, and gave Stiles an annoyed look. “Stiles, _you’re_ a civilian.”

 

Stiles looked a little put out by that and replied, “And you’re a psychopath that tried to kill us, but we all have our faults.”

 

Peter just shrugged his shoulders at the old insult and rested his head back on the back of the couch.

 

Derek, deciding to finally speak up, said, “Well, we should at least find out more about them if they are going to be living in the same building as us. We don’t need any more surprises, and…Stiles is right.” Derek looked like it pained him to say the last part and Stiles looked like his face was about to split in two with how wide his smile was. “Yeah I am… but, about what exactly.” Derek rolled his eyes and continued, “If we do have just a human living around us we are going to have to be more careful, I don’t need Scott or Isaac shifting in front of them bringing more hunters and god knows what else to town, I really don’t need to get shot or stabbed again.” Derek said directing his gaze toward Allison.

 

“Hey, I apologized.”

 

“So, what do you want us to do, bake them a bunt cake and go introduce ourselves like we’re the Brady Bunch?” Lydia said.

 

“No, not necessarily, but it wouldn’t hurt to, I dunno, act normal, and maybe have a reason why we all meet here constantly. It’s not as bad as when you were all in high school, but it still looks odd for a bunch of twenty something’s to be seen with me and Peter on a constant basis.” Derek said.

 

“Yeah, and it’s not like anyone would believe we are family the way you two flirt,” Peter muttered. Derek glared clearly hearing him while Stiles sat oblivious. Peter continued on, finally taking his head from the back of the couch and sitting up to address the room, “I really think you are overthinking this, but if will ease your minds I have a date with her tonight.”

 

“With who?”

 

“Rae.”

 

“Who’s Rae?”

 

“The new neighbor Stiles, do keep up.”

 

Stiles glowered at Peter saying, “You’re telling me _you, you_ have a date tonight with the new neighbor that you apparently just met. _You._ ”

 

“As hard as it may be to comprehend Stiles, I am, in fact, a grown man who does occasionally date.”

 

“Yeah, but it’s you.”

 

Peter was starting to get annoyed by this and said, “Scott’s mom did not seem to have a problem with it.”

 

That seemed to strike a nerve, and it looked like Stiles was about to try and snap Peter in two, before Peter smiled and stood, “Calm down Stilinski, I’m sure our “civilian” will get to know the pack in due time, figure out you are all a bunch of dysfunctional codependent friends, and decide to avoid you like the plague.” Peter turned and headed upstairs to where his room was located to get ready for tonight, all the while hearing the pack discussing the new neighbor while Derek tried to turn the conversation back to the animal attacks Stiles and him had been discussing earlier to no avail.

 

+

 

**MEANWHILE…**

 

“Well, that was interesting.” Rae said to herself as she began to unpack the boxes that currently littered her apartment. She was tired though and decided to just lie on the couch for a while. Between the constant running and not being able to fully feed, tired was a state she was growing accustomed to. Temptation though, that was new. She hadn’t felt the essential urge to taste and take that strong since before…well before; and with a werewolf living downstairs with god knows how many others she was going to have to be very careful. The last thing she needed was them learning about who she was and what she was running from.

 

Still, it presented a unique opportunity not only for some much needed sustenance, but possibly even some protection. She would just have to play her cards right. Rae smiled as she thought of the blue eyed wolf she was seeing tonight. Oh yes, this was going to be so much fun…


	3. First Impressions are Sometimes Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rae meets some of the Pack.

**Before..**

 

Run, Run, run. Her body was screaming with the need for oxygen, branches whipping across her face and yanking her hair as she got further and further away. But she couldn’t stop, couldn’t ever stop. Blood covered her hands and body, and she could still hear the screaming. The begging. Clawed hands coming out of the darkness taking what was hers, taking the only thing she had left. She tried to shut her mind off, tune out the sounds of him choking on his own blood, blood that now covered her hands. Begging. Begging and screaming her name so desperate and high and needful. Screaming her name, “RAE!”  

 

**+**

 

**Now…**

 

Rae’s eyes snapped open. Unfortunately she was accustomed to waking like this, body jarring slightly as the screams still echoed in her ears; but even being used to it, it didn’t make it any easier. Knowing she wasn’t going to be able to get back to sleep anytime soon she glanced at the clock on her wall. 6pm. Well, Peter didn’t say what time they would be going out she mused. Rae decided to give him a surprise and show up first. After a quick shower, and applying only a little eye make-up Rae got dressed. She put on a black flowing hippie skirt, a grey tank top that showed her athletic physique, and pinned her hair up lightly, still allowing some strands to fall around her neck and face. After putting on her boots and grabbing her purse she started toward the door before stopping suddenly and turning back. She grabbed a crescent moon necklace from her bedroom, smiling as she put it on, hoping the werewolf would  get a kick out of it. Rae took one last look in her mirror before closing the loft door behind her as she left to head downstairs.  

 

**+**

 

When she arrived at the loft Rae could hear some bickering muffled by the heavy metal door. She smiled to herself, actually excited for the distractions tonight could bring, before knocking twice. The muffled voices stopped and after a few seconds a lanky male with an assortment of moles dotting his face and neck slid open the door, “Um, can I help you?”

 

“Hi, is Peter here?”

 

“Uh, Peter?”

 

 

Rae glared at this…child for a full minute before replying lightly, “Yeah, you know, muscular guy, blue eyes, killer smile.”

 

“Wait, are you that new neighbor?”

 

Rae raised her eyebrows irritably, patience was never her strong suite, and this human reeked of pack mate; it was making her hungry. “Is he here or are you just going to gape at me all day?” Rae asked sweetly, trying to hide her hunger.

 

“Stiles, stop being rude and let her in,” a female voice said from inside.

 

“Actually don’t, we are about to leave,” Peter said finally making an appearance. He was about to push past where Stiles was standing, before Rae realized this was not only a way to have some fun, but possibly curve her hunger as well. Rae leaned in blocking Peter’s path, and placing a hand on his arm. She said loud enough for everyone in the loft to hear, “What’s the matter Peter, you ashamed of me?”

 

Peter glared down at Rae, before quickly smiling again catching onto her game. The two stayed like that for a few seconds, meanwhile Stiles watched the interaction with his signature squinted eyes and open mouth looking at the two like they were crazy. “Wait, you weren’t joking about the date, you actually are going out. You?”

 

Both Peter and Rae turned their stares on Stiles, who immediately walked, well, flailed back into the loft to the safety of the group. Rae turned back to Peter and wrapped her hands around his arm. “Come on, nothing says first date like meeting all your friends,” she said jovially. Rae giggled as Peter scowled, but he acquiesced turning back into the loft saying softly, “Friends might be too strong a word but…fine. The open mouthed Venus fly trap by the door is Stiles, the brooding grouch over there is my nephew Derek, the brunette that looks like she can kill you with her pinky is Allison, and the gorgeous strawberry in heels is Lydia. There are a few others that normally take up space like they live here, but they are absent at the moment.”

 

Derek and Stiles both looked annoyed by Peter’s introduction, while Allison and Lydia looked on as if it was par for the course. Rae glanced around the room before letting go of Peter’s arm and making her way into the loft. “Strawberry huh?” Rae teasingly asked as she stepped toward Lydia taking one of Lydia’s hands in both of her own. “Should I be jealous?” Lydia smiled replying, “Definitely not,” as Rae leaned in kissing her lightly on her cheek. She breathed in deeply before pulling away, making sure her eyes stayed closed until she pulled back as to not give anything away. She repeated this action while introducing herself to Allison, as well as a shocked Derek and Stiles. When she was done making her way around the room she went back to Peter taking hold of his arm once again, before looking back at the slightly surprised faces. “Sorry, I’m kind of tactile if you hadn’t noticed,” she said wiggling her fingers at the group where they were resting on Peter. “You don’t mind do you Peter?” Rae asked sarcastically.

 

Peter only smiled, “Feel free to touch Lydia more…Stiles less.” Stiles made an affronted noise, but Peter only ignored him turning away from the group and heading back to the door. “Now that that’s over with, I was actually thinking we could go to dinner sometime tonight.” Rae laughed at Peter’s remark, making a backward wave to the group before her and Peter closed the door behind them.

 

The loft was quiet for a moment before Stiles piped in saying, “Okay, she was weird; I totally see why she accepted a date from Peter now.”

 

“I dunno,” Lydia said, “I like her.”

 

Derek only rolled his eyes, “Can we get back to discussing the recent animal attacks, or are we going to discuss Peter’s date all night?” From the irritated stares he got back from the three college students, who still acted like teenagers, he knew he was in for at least several hours of gossip before they deliberated over anything important. Derek, resigned to his fate, just flopped on the couch as Lydia and Allison seamlessly derailed Stiles views on their ‘weird’ neighbor, and started making plans with said women via text.


	4. First Date

“They’re an…interesting bunch to say the least. Not what I pictured.”

 

“Thank you for using interesting instead of something more colorful.” Peter replied smiling while pulling the lift gate closed and then pulling on his leather jacket. He pressed the lift button so they could start making their way downstairs when Rae’s phone buzzed. She pulled it out of her bag frowning at the screen saying, “Somehow Lydia already has my number…and she says I am having lunch with her and Allison tomorrow.”

 

Peter only smirked as Rae started typing a reply. He used this opportunity to finally get a good look at her since she wasn’t carrying boxes or wearing workout clothes while covered in sweat. She was paler than he initially thought the sun earlier that day having given her a softer glow than now. Her dark brown hair almost looked black in the dim lights of the lift, pinned up softly allowing some of the waves to fall around her face. Peter leaned in taking a deep breath. No perfume or chemical smells assaulted his nose, only the clean scent of peaches and cilantro. His wolf gave a content sigh as Rae put away her phone and looked up, smiling at his close proximity. Rae slid closer to him and her gaze followed her hand as it trailed his chest tracing the outline of his black v neck before looking back up at him. “So Peter, where are we going?”

 

“Out. You look marvelous by the way.”

 

“Awe, look at you trying to be sweet.”

 

“Don’t get used to it,” Peter said as the lift stopped. They exited, heading to the parking lot outside the building.

 

“You know, you never did answer me.”

 

“About what?”

 

“About where we are going tonight.”

 

Peter stopped by Derek’s Camaro, which he had lifted the keys for before leaving the loft. “How do you feel about dancing?”

 

Rae smiled over the car at Peter, who unlocked the doors and smiled back before getting in.

 

+

 

 The leather seat was comfortable under Rae, and she could feel it heat slightly when Peter started the car. “Nice car. Yours?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“So which poor friend are we leaving stranded so you can take me out.”

 

“My nephew, he’ll be fine though.”

 

“Isn’t he going to be a little surprised that his car is missing?”

 

“Surprised, no, angry, yes.”

 

Rae smiled at that, liking the more reckless side of Peter; it was keeping her distracted from the constant thrum under her skin from his proximity. The light taste she took from each of his pack mates didn’t help as much as she thought it would have. The only consolation was that in her weakened state none of the wolves would be able to tell what she really was. “So, where are we dancing?”

 

“There is a little Cajun restaurant about a mile outside of town, it has good food and upbeat music. It can get a little unruly on weekends, but it wouldn’t be as much fun without a little chaos.” Peter said glancing at her briefly before looking back at the road.

 

Rae grinned leaning back in her seat more, looking Peter over. “I couldn’t agree more.” The rest of the drive there was relatively quiet, neither person wanted to go into the normal first date etiquette, finding it rather boring, more interested in feeling the other out as the night progressed. As they pulled up to the restaurant Rae noticed the red and green Christmas lights that surrounded the restaurants sign. The place looked a little run down, but in a good way, giving the exterior a roughened homey look. Caught up in her perusal of the building she didn’t notice Peter had parked the card until he was opening the passenger side door to help her out. “You looked a little out of it for a second there.” Peter said as he took her hand closing the door and locking the car. “Sorry, just looking around. I’m new to this town remember.” Peter nodded as they walked toward the restaurant. Rae could already here upbeat music coming from inside and it only got louder as Peter opened the door and ushered her inside. The lights had that odd yellow glow about them giving the interior a dark and old timey look. The brightest thing in the joint was the bar that ran parallel along a back wall. There were small circular wooden tables and chairs scattered around in what looked to be no discernible pattern. In the middle of the restaurant was an empty space where several couples were already dancing to the music.

 

**+**

 

Peter got them a table near the dance floor, and they both ordered drinks and an appetizer before starting to talk.

 

“So, what brings you to Beacon Hills?” Peter asked.

 

Rae sighed, the itch under her skin getting a little stronger being surrounded by people. She needed a distraction so instead of answering his question she replied, “Are we really going to do the first date Q and A, where you’re from? What you do? All that.”

 

“I’m open to suggestions.” Peter said satirically.

 

“How about this, I’ll tell you three things about me that may or may not be truthful, and you can pick one to talk about. Then you do the same for me. That way we have more fun and we can keep some of the mystery alive for later.”

 

“Later?”

 

“Yeah…,” Rae said running her eyes along Peter’s body, “later.”

 

“This is only going to work if you’re honest.”

 

“Where’s the fun in that,” Rae said.

 

“Ok, but how exactly do you win this little game of yours.”

 

“By figuring out if the other is lying or not.”

 

Peter smirked, knowing he would have a definitive edge over a human on being able to tell who is and is not lying; and wanting to take full advantage of that asked, “And what do we get for winning?”

 

“We can work that out later,” Rae said leaning back in her chair as their food and drinks arrived.

 

“Alright then, ladies first,” Peter said.

 

“Fine. We will start with simple things then. I travel a lot for work and such, but that doesn’t bother me cause I like being on the move. I prefer nights to mornings, and I am not a fan of the weather in California, too hot for my taste.”

 

Peter listened to her heart as she spoke, although when she finished speaking it was steady, at the beginning of her speech it had sped up.

 

“You don’t really like traveling do you?”

 

“Of course I…” Rae stopped at Peter’s glare, laughing slightly and smiling she replied, “Ok, you are _very_ good. Your turn, I want to see if I can read you as easily as you just read me.” The way Rae said that while swirling her tongue around her straw as she waited for him to reply made his eyes darken. He smirked before answering, “I traveled a lot when I was younger, but Beacon Hills has always been home to me. I am not a fan of how my nephew surrounds himself with, well you met them; and like you I also prefer nights to mornings.” Rae smiled at his attempt to relate but wanted to win this game of theirs; so as he had spoken she smiled down at her food so Peter could not see her eyes as and reached out with her senses. His skin flushed ever so slightly when he spoke about his nephew’s friends and although his pulse had remained steady his essence darkened at the lie. Rae pulled back and finally looked up at Peter. “I think, Peter Hale, that in your dark little heart or hearts, you have a soft spot for your nephew’s friends; at least some of them anyway.”

 

Peter was a little surprised that Rae had caught onto his lie so easily, but he played it off well, replying, “Touché, I believe that leaves us with a tie then.”

 

“Oh Peter, you’re not going to give up that easily are you.”

 

“Definitely not.”

 

Dinner continued at this rate for another hour, both sharing minor tid bits about their lives with one another while trying to catch each other in a lie. After their food had been taken away Rae asked, “I believe you mentioned earlier something about dancing.”

 

“I did.”

 

“Well?”

 

“How about this, we play one more round. You tell me one statement, true or false about yourself. If I win I get to ask you any question I want and you have to be truthful, if you win not only will I answer a question as well, but we can dance as long as you want.”

 

Rae hummed in her throat thinking it over. She knew Peter thought he had this in the bag, using his heightened senses all night to catch her in her little lies; but he didn’t know how well she could play this game; so she simply grinned. “Alright Peter, but remember you did say we could dance as long as I want.” Rae focused her energy and answered, “Growing up I never liked physical confrontation, preferring to use my mind rather than my body, but my grandfather wanted me to be able to defend myself. So before he passed he taught me to use a rope dart. It’s pretty really, a lot like dancing.” Peter listened to her heart as she spoke and it didn’t skip or speed up once.

 

“You’re telling the truth.”

 

“Am I?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well Peter, I believe you owe me a dance.”

 

“Are you saying you lied?” Peter asked.

 

“Not about all of it,” Rae stood coming around and leaning over the table in Peter’s space. “I do know how to use a rope dart, but my grandfather never taught me anything. I taught myself.” Rae smiled at Peter’s affronted expression, kissing him lightly on the cheek before standing up and holding out her hand, “and I believe you do owe me a dance.”

 

Peter was still a little skeptical about Rae’s answer, but he smiled in return and stood taking her hand and leading her to the dance floor that had become crowded as the night had worn on.

 

+

 

As they got to the dance floorPeter pulled Rae closer, feeling her chest rise and fall against his as they swayed to the music of the first song.It was a softer beat that allowed them to grow accustomed to each other’s movements. However when a song with faster tempo came on next Rae pulled away from Peter on a spin, causing her skirt to slither about her legs. She began walking and dancing to the beat, triggering Peter to stalk her. They circled each other, gazes remaining locked. Once Peter drew closer he pulled Rae flush against him, her back pressing to his front. They swayed like that, interlocking their fingers and twisting their hips. Peter could feel his control slipping as Rae sashayed her bottom against him. Needing to focus he lifted her arm and spun her around twice before pulling back to him so her front pressed firmly against his, her breath fanning across his neck. He placed his hand on her lower back, as hers rose to his shoulder. They moved to the music, and as the song progressed, Rae began to feel the itch under her skin like a constant thrum. 

 

She melted against Peter, leaning heavily along him and breathing in his scent as her instincts started to take over. She swayed her hips forward to meet his causing them both to let out moans of surprise and arousal. Peter’s blue eyes snapped to meet hers, deep and irresistible. Rae bit her lip as the hand that had been resting on her lower back reached down to cup her ass, pulling her more firmly against him. Rae moved her left hand from his shoulder to the back of Peter’s neck and put her free hand on his hip sliding her right thigh in between his legs. Peter bent his knees and moved so his right thigh was also brushing between her legs. They moved back and forth like that as several more songs played. Peter leaned in so his nose was brushing hers, before asking, “Can I kiss you?” 

 

Rae thought her control was going to snap as Peter’s warm breath fluttered against her face and his hands pressed her hips closer as he waited for her response. She could only nod, praying she had the control to not take until there was nothing left, but not being able to say no. Peter slowly pressed his lips to Rae’s, insistent yet gentle, before he tilted his head, tongue gliding along her bottom lip asking for entrance. Rae could only moan and allowed his tongue to glide along hers as she opened for him, before sucking on his tongue. She moved her arms so they were wrapped around his neck, and he lifted her slightly so that her feet barely grazed the floor as Peter continued to ravish her mouth. Rae’s body was screaming at her to breath him in, just a taste, just a little taste. Thankfully the decision was made for her as Peter pulled away. The smile he gave oozed charm and sexuality as he set her back on her feet. Rae’s hands were still gripping his shoulders tightly, her mind warring with her body. She wanted to feed, to take so bad it hurt, Peter smelled delicious and his body was so warm and enticing and _right there_ ; but she knew if she did she would have to run again. She tried to control the emotions running amuck inside her so her face only showed but so much. All Peter saw was her struggling to compose herself. 

 

“Do you wanna go?”

 

Rae nodded, and gripping Peter’s arm tightly walked back outside and to the car.


	5. Banter

Lydia and Allison left a few hours or so after Peter left for his date, leaving Derek and Stiles alone.

 

They had finally been able to talk about the animal attacks, getting a call form Scott saying he would check out some of the crime scenes after work as well. Everything taken care of in that regard left Derek with nothing to do but wait for Peter to get back so he could fill him in as well. He would be lying if he said the new neighbor wasn’t worrisome though, and Stiles definitely wasn’t helping the matter. 

 

When Derek had first started pacing back and forth waiting for his uncle to arrive Stiles had tried to get him to relax. But in normal Stiles fashion it backfired horribly, saying “Derek, relax. I’m sure it’s no biggie that your uncle is out with a smokin’ hot chick who’s mysterious… and considering Beacon Hills probably troublesome… and…yeeeeeah, you _should_ worry…” he then proceeded to go on a twenty minute tirade on the Hale family dating statistics, pointing out Jennifer, Kate, the Desert Wolf, and many of the other dalliances Derek and Peter had over the years, which by the end of it had him pacing right alongside Derek. 

 

“I mean what if she’s another wolf or something about to bring a pack to take over…” 

 

“No we would have sensed…” 

 

Before Derek could allay some of Stiles worries (and some of his own) Stiles cut him off continuing, “or fuck, what about a Kanima, or a hunter, or Jesus what if she’s a fucking vampire. Those are real right? I mean this is Beacon Hills, it can’t be a coincidence her just showing up right as…” 

 

Derek couldn’t take much more of this, between his own fears and now Stiles adding on he had enough. That is of course when he finally heard the lift to the building move. “Stiles…Stiles…STILES!” Derek had to yell the last part finally getting Stiles to focus. 

 

“What?” 

“I think they're back. Just be quiet I’m trying to…” 

 

“Dude, I know I am worried and all but it does seem a little…gross to be listening to the end of your uncle’s date.” 

 

“Stiles I’m sure they’re not going to…to…ok, so you need to leave and I a going to turn up some music really loud.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

At Derek’s glare Stiles just went, “Oh…OH, ew really. With Peter? I mean he’s got the hot Hale genes but come on!” 

 

Derek starred wide eyed as Stiles realized what he just said before grabbing his bag and heading to the door. “Right, um, just ignore me, and, um…have a good night.” 

 

Stiles hurriedly ran out of the loft after that, and Derek could only stare after him before a loud moan from the floor above shook him out of his reverie. He swiftly went to his bed, turning on the radio before burying his head in the pillows just for good measure.


	6. Want

The car ride back was relatively quiet. Peter was focusing on getting them back to the loft, while Rae was striving not to crawl across the dash and take Peter right there.

 

“Are you ok?” Peter asked, noticing how her breathing had sped up and her face and chest looked flushed.

 

“I’m fine.” Rae said trying to put a convincing smile on. 

 

Although tonight had been fun, it had been a struggle in self-control. Safety versus hunger. Fear versus longing. Rae could admit that she had a bit of a masochistic streak for wanting this to continue, but it still didn’t help the present situation. If they didn’t get out of this car soon Peter was going to learn exactly how well she could lie and how veracious she could be. She gave an internal sigh of relief as she saw the loft come into view,  swiftly stepping out of the car once Peter put it into park. 

 

She took a deep breath of fresh air to collect her thoughts. Peter got out as well and came around the car looking down on her as she leaned back against the cooling metal of the Camaro. “Are you cold?” He asked running his finger teasingly up her arm, “you have goose bumps.” Rae bit her lip again and shook her head, trying to hide her shaking hands by pressing them against Peter’s clothed stomach. The finger that had been trailing her arm slowly made its way up to her neck, before Peter cupped the side of Rae’s face. Using his thumb he slowly stoked her cheek and then pulled the lip she had been biting from her teeth before leaning in to kiss her for the second time that night. Peter leaned his body against her causing her to arch back on the side of the car, his warmth encompassing her body, making her feel relaxed, as his tongue coaxed every sinful moan out of her throat. Peter pulled back resting his forehead against hers. “Not that I am against defiling my nephew’s car but…”

 

“We should go inside.” Rae said hurriedly, needing anything to take the edge off her cravings. She turned so she was no longer pressed against the car and started walking backwards toward the loft, pulling Peter by his jacket. Peter pulled her against him again and starting kissing her senseless while still walking them backwards towards the lift of the building. 

 

By the time Peter got the lift door open and them inside, both of their lips were swollen and red. As the lift started to rise Rae pulled back. “Just…just give me…one minute,” she said squeezing her eyes closed and breathing heavily. Peter nodded from where he had her caged in with his arms, brushing his forehead along hers before pulling back. He adjusted himself discreetly while Rae still had her eyes closed. 

 

When the lift stopped on her floor Rae opened her eyes and focused on Peter. He noticed her normally chocolate colored eyes looked lighter, almost hazel, but before he could ponder it further Rae leaped on him; effectively pushing him out into the hallway and against the wall. Her nails raked down his shirt as her lips consumed him, taking control for the first time that night and thrusting her tongue into his mouth, matching the rhythm of her hips that had started to grind into Peter the second he hit the wall. Not to be outdone Peter turned them so he was pressing Rae into the wall instead. He bent down dragging his teeth along Rae’s chin and throat as he lowered his body enough where he could reach the bottom of her skirt with his arm. He began running his had up her leg, from her shin to her knee bunching the skirts fabric as he did so. When he reached mid-thigh he stopped causing Rae to whine. He kissed her softly before pulling away. “Tell me.” He whispered as he bit her earlobe. 

 

“Wh…What?”

 

“Tell me you want this.” He said again, licking the shell of her ear before moving to her neck.

 

“Fuck Peter, please.”

 

“You have to tell me you want this, you have to say yes.”

 

Rae dug her nails into his back and tried to push her hips into him again, but he only pulled back slightly not allowing her to get any friction. “Peter.”

 

Peter only chuckled lightly biting onto Rae’s collarbone before saying, “Consent is the name of the game sweetheart.” 

 

He made sweetheart sound anything but sweet, twisting it on his tongue to something dark. Rae was losing her mind with the tiny touches he was allowing her. God, she needed something, anything to curb the ache pulsing through her. “Yes, Peter yes, I want this. I want you. Just…” 

 

Before she could finish her sentence Peter’s hands finished its ascent of her thigh and cupped her sex roughly through her panties. Rae gasped as he ground the heel of his hand against her. She knew she wasn’t going to last long, with the hunger running through her and all the dancing and foreplay beforehand her body was racing to its finish. When Peter slipped his hand under her panty line and pressed the heel of his palm against her clit as his fingers teased her opening she could feel the knot in her stomach tighten to an excruciating point. Rae pushed her hips forward against his hand chasing release as Peter began to grind himself against her hip. She raised her left leg and wrapped it around him causing him to thrust in the crease of her thigh has his hand moved faster against her. The fingers that had been teasing at her entrance slowly entered her, and that was it for Rae. Her walls tightened and convulsed around Peter’s fingers as she let out a high pitched moan throwing her head back against the wall. She could feel Peter’s heat and sweat through his clothes, clinging to him as she rode out her waves of bliss. Without thinking she breathed in deep, feeding, the intake only fueling her pleasure. All Peter knew was that he was hit so suddenly with a wave of ecstasy and need that he cried out and thrust against Rae’s body roughly before biting her shoulder and coming in his pants like a teenager. 

 

Rae, finally started to come down from her high, and realizing what she had done closed her eyes and kissed Peter, urgently giving him back what she taken; causing him to shudder and spasm against her again. Rae finally eased back and let her head rest against the wall as they both struggled for breath. They must look a sight she mused, his body practically holding her up against the wall, her skirt raised and a leg wrapped around him as the both panted for air.  Peter pulled his head away from her shoulder and withdrew his hand from her, causing a slight gasp to fall from her lips. He smiled again before kissing her lightly, letting her leg down from his hip and standing back only long enough to let her skirt fall back into place. Peter leaned down and scented her neck, noting her natural peach scent seemed darker, sweeter. He licked at the sweat of her neck lightly as her breathing finally evened out. He felt her stiffen though and pulled back to look at her. She seemed calm enough, breathing even, and skin only slightly flushed from arousal, but her chemo signals were all over the place radiating anxiety, fear, and pain.

 

Rae thought being close to someone would have tempered her hunger a little, even if she did have to give back what she took, but the second she recovered from her orgasm her hunger came back tenfold. Having Peter this close now, and not being able to feed, to possess; it hurt. The itch had become a burn under her skin urging her to yield; the mantra of just a little taste, just a little taste, running over and over in her head. She closed her eyes, trying to fight back the rising fear and pain, focusing instead on keeping Peter alive and not how much she wanted to devour him. He was looking down at her confused, and if she wasn’t mistaken, a little concerned as well. 

 

“Sorry, I kind of space there for a minute, it’s just…been a while.”

 

Peter nodded and took the lie for what it was, if she didn’t want to talk he wasn’t going to push her; well at least not yet anyway. They pulled away from the wall and walked the few steps to her door. Rae laughed tightly, trying to offset the tension that had built between them, “You know it’s bad if we can’t even make it down the hall to my loft before we are at each other.” 

 

“Well I was a little distracted,” Peter said flinching a little at the sticky feeling in his pants. Rae opened the loft door hurriedly, and Peter was about to walk in with her when she turned and kissed him firmly, causing him to step back. Rae leaned back just enough to say, “If you decide to call tomorrow, I can see what other games we can play, oh and Peter, you still own me a question of my choosing,” before winking at him and promptly shutting the door.  This was the second time since they met that she had closed the door in his face, and for the life of him he couldn’t get angry about it. She only intrigued him more. Peter smiled before feeling the mess in his pants again as he moved back toward the lift to head back to his floor. Hopefully Derek would not be awake, or worse Stiles would be there. He would never hear the end of it.

 

+

 

Rae was screaming internally on the other side of the door. She had pressed herself fully against the metal, feeling the hum of his body’s energy just on the other side, singing to her, and calling for her to feed. She pressed her cheek against the cool metal willing him to walk away. She just needed time to recover, needed time to get her control back in order. As she finally felt his energy pull away she stripped out of her clothes and walked over to her bathroom. Once inside she turned the shower’s water on as cold as it could go and stepped inside, almost shouting at the cold burn as the water sluiced over her body. She stayed under the spray, rubbing her at her skin, until she finally felt the burning need to feed temper down to a cool and constant itch under her skin that she had grown accustomed to.

She stepped out of the shower, barely drying off, before collapsing into bed, wrapping the sheets around her still damp body, and drifting off into oblivion.

 


	7. The day after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A surprise visit from an old friend puts Rae in an awkward position.

**BEFORE…**

 

She loved to run. Even though they both struggled to keep up with the rest of the pack, she loved the thrill of it. Whether it was for hunting, for sport, or for protection, it didn’t matter. This is where they reigned. Pack. Family. Unit. It was as simple as that, no questions, just run and rule. Until it wasn’t. Until running was done out of fear, or out of hate. Until there were dead bodies lying at her feet, and her brother’s lifeless eyes watching as she destroyed everything they had built. She burned, buried, and bloodied all of it until there was nothing left. The screams echoed in her ears as her heart pounded….

 

**+**

 

**NOW…**

 

Rae was awoken from her memories by her phone buzzing off the nightstand and landing in the floor. She would have ignored it, and turned back over if it wasn’t for the loud knocking at her door, followed by more buzzing from the phone. Rae squinted her eyes against the light streaming through the bay windows. She made a mental note to buy curtains when she could as she got up. Wrapping the sheet around herself she made her way to the door just as another knock sounded. She pulled open the loft door and found Allison’s and Lydia’s smiling faces staring back. 

 

“What are you…?” Rae didn’t even finish the question as Lydia walked past her into the loft, Allison following more apologetically behind. 

 

“We’re going to lunch remember, and probably shopping too given Spartan-esque state of your loft,” Lydia said glancing around at Rae’s décor. 

 

Rae only looked on a little taken aback by Lydia’s directness, and becoming acutely aware that she was dressed only in a sheet, with her hair probably standing every which way, while these two women looked at her expectantly. “Right, um, give me a few minutes to, you know, get dressed and…” Rae let her sentence trail off as she quickly grabbed some clothes from one of the boxes still strewn around her apartment and headed to the bathroom.

 

After getting dressed, fixing her hair, and brushing her teeth she walked out to see Lydia and Allison perched on the bar stools. She thanked whatever deity still listened that she had decided to unpack all the furniture and main supplies she needed, leaving clothes and what little she had as far as personal effects till later. Lydia and Allison glanced over as she entered the room. Rae normally wasn’t shy or intimidated by people but there was something about these two women that made her uneasy. Lydia for one, had a definite supernatural air about her that Rae could not pinpoint, and Allison, well she was another story altogether. Knowing they were a part of what was rumored to be an extremely powerful pack didn’t help ease the tension either, causing the after affects she was still reeling from the night before to compound the problem.

 

Lydia eyed her outfit approvingly before saying, “You don’t have much in the way of décor.” 

 

“Yeah, I move around a lot so it’s just easier.” 

 

“I understand, I moved around a lot with my dad growing up,” Allison offered cheerfully. 

 

Rae nodded. “So, where did y’all want to go for lunch?” 

 

Lydia’s lip quirked when Rae said y’all but replied happily, “Well there is this little bistro near the shopping center of Beacon Hills, we can go there and then maybe window-shop while we wait for Scott to get off work.” 

 

“Scott?” 

 

“My boyfriend, he works at the animal clinic, we are having a movie night tonight,” Allison replied.

 

“That’s…sweet.” 

 

Lydia came over and looped her arms into one of Rae’s leading her to the door saying, “In the meantime though you can tell us all about yourself and… how last night went with Peter.” Rae’s eyes went wide but walked out with Lydia, Allison chuckling lightly behind them as they close the door.

 

+

 

Rae was quiet most of the car ride, Allison and Lydia’s happy chatter filling the quiet.

 

They would ask her the obligatory get to know you questions like what do you do, and where are you originally from; which she would answer politely, if not a little vague saying, Odd jobs here and there and back East consecutively. The questions continued as they pulled up to the shopping complex, although a bit more sporadically as the girls were busy shopping. 

 

In one dress shop Lydia was busy holding up lace dresses as Rae continuously turned them down asking, “So how do your friends and family feel about your nomadic lifestyle?” as she held up a lacy red dress. 

 

“Oh, um, I don’t have any family, and since I move around I really don’t make a lot of friends.” 

 

“Oh.” Lydia said, and sensing she needed to move on from the topic asked Allison what she thought of the color on Rae. 

 

“I dunno, I like the darker colors on her,” She replied cheerfully. 

 

“Yes, but that’s what we want to avoid remember.” Allison rolled her eyes as Lydia continued to hold up different dresses to Rae; and holding up a floral print dress to her own figure asked, “What do you think Rae?” 

 

“I think that would look cute on you…I guess…I don’t really know a lot about clothes.” 

 

“Clearly” Lydia whispered, but not cruelly, as she continued, “Ever since you moved in I have only ever seen you wear blacks and greys with jeans, and the occasional skirt…also black.” 

 

“I like being comfortable.” 

 

“Yes, but while you are hanging out with me and Allison I insist on a little color, besides it would bring out your eyes,” she said smiling, “also, I would love to see Peter’s reaction if I can get you into some heels.” 

 

“Dream on Lydia.” Rae laughed, but noticing Allison’s pitying smile she looked back at Lydia’s determined eyes and gulped. 

 

There were a few more questions as the went from shop to shop, but when Lydia asked are you a cat person or a dog person, she seemed to get a twisted pleasure from it, even glancing at Alison waiting for Rae’s answer. Rae only laughed catching what the woman was getting at without Lydia realizing it. 

 

“I dunno, pet’s were never a big thing of mine, not much for caring for a domesticated animal, I have always been more partial to wolves.” Rae turned her back to the pair and smirked as Allison and Lydia both just looked at each other and decided to brush off the question.

 

+

 

Rae had to admit keeping company/being interrogated by Lydia and Allison was not as daunting as she first thought. Yes, they both asked a slew of questions regarding anything and everything about her, some of which she had to answer some more carefully than others, but she found the interchange relaxing. The need to feed becoming a background thought as the girls showed her their favorite clothing stores, and Lydia not so subtly pointing out the best home décor outlets.  After Rae had bought curtains, and several outfits Lydia said fit her complexion better than her standard compilation the girls were starting to get hungry. They headed for the bistro Lydia had mentioned earlier, deciding to sit outside to people watch and take in the late afternoon sun. 

 

After the women had ordered, Lydia focused on Rae and finally asked, “So…how was the date last night?” 

 

“How long have you been dying to ask me that?” Rae asked smiling, seeing Lydia’s interest peak the second the question left her mouth. 

 

“Oh, only since we first showed up, come on, I am legitimately curious on what Peter Hale considers a good date.” 

 

“Why is everyone so interested in how Peter spends his free time, first Stiles now you, I am beginning to worry.” Rae joked. 

 

“Well, other than when he is at the loft with Derek we really don’t know what he gets up to these days. We don’t mean to pry, but we are all very curios,” Allison said. 

 

“Well to sate your curiosity, we had a great time. He took me out to dinner and dancing at this little Cajun restaurant outside of town. It was nice.”

 

 “Just nice.” Lydia pried. 

 

“Ok, it was really nice.” Rae said sarcastically. 

 

“Wait, how did you even get there, I didn’t think Peter had a car.” 

 

Rae smiled and said, “We took Derek’s.” 

 

All three women laughed at that, and Rae would blame the distraction as well as her lack of feeding to that fact that she only sensed him about two seconds before he was at the table. “There you are sweetness, I have been looking all over for you.” A man of medium build had walked up to the table smiling at Rae, clicking the lollipop in his mouth against his teethe as he spoke. 

 

“Gabriel what..” she looked at Lydia and Allison’s curious glances who were smiling, although suspiciously at the newcomer, and then continued “What are you doing here?” 

 

“Ah sugar, you know me, just traveling through, but I saw you here and had to say hello. Who are your lovely friends?” He asked winking at Allison and Lydia.

 

 “What, oh, um..this is Lydia and Allison, guys, this is an old friend of mine, Gabriel.” 

 

“Friend, ugh, I’m hurt” Gabriel huffed sarcastically clutching dramatically at his chest, and while Rae rolled her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose he continued, “I think our history precludes a little more than just friends.” 

 

Rae whispered an excuse me as she grabbed Gabriel’s arm tightly and began to drag him away. Unperturbed he turned back to face Lydia and Allison as Rae continued to pull him saying, “It was definitely a pleasure meeting you two, especially you chocolate eyes!” He had to yell the last part as Rae rounded a corner. When Rae finally stopped, Gabriel glanced around her to see the girls again, “What is that delightful creature?” Gabriel asked indicating Lydia. 

 

“What!? Gabriel,..I…what are you even doing here, how the hell did you find me?”

 

“Oh come on sugar, you’re very hard to miss,” he said placing his hands on Rae’s hips, “besides, your lucky I did, you look like you could use a little pick me up.” Rae placed her hand on Gabriel’s chest and pushed him away slowly, 

 

“You know I can’t. Now, I’m serious. What are you doing here?” 

 

“I wasn’t lying…” He said cracking the lollipop between his teeth before pulling out a new one to pop into his mouth, “I am just passing through but I also came here to warn you.” 

 

“About what?” 

 

“He’s getting closer Rae, those animal attacks outside of town, well believe you me, they ain’t regular animals if you catch my drift.” 

 

Rae paled a little and cossed her arms over her chest. Nodding in understanding she reached out to lightly grasp Gabriel’s arm, “Thanks for the heads up.”

 

“Anything for you sugar, but whatever play you have got going on here, you either need to get it in gear, or get a move on.” 

 

Rae nodded again and Gabriel leaned in kissing her cheek. “Be safe sugar, you know how to reach me if you change your mind about the pick me up.” He smiled running his hand through his wavy blonde hair before walking away. Rae watched him round a corner to an alley, only hearing a slight snap of fingers, before he disappeared.

 

Rae stood there for a few more second collecting herself to be sure when she went back none of her anxiety showed on her face. When she returned however there was another person sitting with Allison and Lydia. As she approached she noted his tan skin, and dark wavy hair, before Lydia motioned to her. “There you are, we were starting to worry,” she then whispered slightly, “and don’t think I am not going to ask about your friend later,” she then smiled at the newcomer, “Scott, this is Rae, Rae this is Allison’s boyfriend Scott.”

 

“It’s nice to meet you,” he said smiling brightly and taking Rae’s hand. The second his hand touched her’s Rae gasped a little. This one screamed power. Rae thanked god that she had not taken Gabriel up on his offer, because this one, this one would be the one to worry about. As he shook her hand all she could sense was control and supremacy. It blocked out everything else, just overwhelming, acute power, so much so it cause Rae’s mouth the water and her eyes to flicker. No one seemed to notice though, even the alpha, who was too busy looking at Allison with a doofy expression that Rae would describe as adoration. 

 

She pulled her hand away making him realize he was still holding it before he smiled, dimples and brown eyes lighting up before apologizing and sitting almost clumsily next to Allison. Rae’s fear tempered a little, considering that even with this boy being an alpha, he was still that, a boy, who for all the world looked like all he wanted to do was make moon eyes at Allison. Rae smiled at the innocence and love they exuded together. 

 

“So” Scott said, “I heard you went on a date with Peter Hale…how was that?” 

 

Rae laughed, while Allison and Lydia giggled, “Apparently it’s a hot topic of conversation around here.” 

 

“Sorry, I know for me i’m just really curious. Peter doesn’t seem the…dating type.” 

 

“You know everyone keeps saying, but I have to say, from personal experience he is definitely the dating type.” 

 

Lydia lit up at this and said, “Finally we are getting somewhere, care to elaborate.” 

 

“Sorry Lydia, that’s all your getting out of me,” Rae said laughing. 

 

“Well, maybe we can see first hand tonight.” 

 

“Tonight?” 

 

Scott perked up and said, “Oh yeah, its movie night, you should totally come. It be a really great way for you to meet the p..i mean everyone.” 

 

Rae ignored his slip and said “Well, I believe I met most of y’all the other night, also I dunno if it would be a good idea just showing up like that.” 

 

“Y’all, that’s cute, but no, you have to come I would love for you to get to know everyone and plus, surprising Peter is something we never get to do.” 

 

“Come on Rae how can you say no to this face?” Allison said nudging Scott and on queue he gave her these adorable puppy dog eyes, and coming from an alpha it was just an odd sight to see. 

 

“I…I guess it could be fun” 

 

“Yes! And you are definitely wearing the clothes we got you,” Lydia said.

 

“Wait, what!”


	8. Pack Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night takes a more sensual turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so late in coming, but life happens. Enjoy!
> 
> Unbeta'd

It was a few hours later that, after Scott and Allison left the bistro, Lydia drove her back to the loft. Once they were inside she began to pull out the clothes and shoes she had gotten Rae to buy and forced her to try on several outfits before settling on one.

 

“Lydia I can’t wear this tonight, it’s too much.”

 

“No it’s just the right amount of enough.”

 

“But…but…it’s a dress, a dressy dress, and no, no, no I am not wearing red heels,” Rae stammered as Lydia held the pair of red and black stilettoed boots in her hands, “I don’t even know how you convinced me to buy them. I cannot walk in heels to save my life.”

 

“One, you are wearing them, and two, you won’t be walking that much, so don’t be a baby.”

 

“You’re really pushy you know that.” Rae replied taking the shoes Lydia held out grudgingly. She liked Lydia, but the girl obviously had no qualms about ordering people she barely knew around….that might come in handy Rae thought.

 

 “People tell me that every day,” Lydia replied flippantly.

 

“Well they need to tell you more,” Rae said as she struggled to put on the shoes.

 

“I heard that…see you downstairs sexy.” Lydia paused at the loft door and turned giving Rae an assessing look before saying, “Oh and don’t think I have forgotten about your little friend from earlier, we are definitely going to talk later.”

 

With that she left the loft. Rae was left with the distinct impression that Lydia always got the last word in as she struggled to get on the last heel. After she had both shoes firmly buckled she went over and assessed herself in the mirror. As much as she hated to admit it Lydia was right, she looked really good in the dress. It hugged her in all the right places, accentuating the curve of her hips and breasts, the bottom resting just below the tops of her legs showing off her muscular thighs that the heels highlighted even more. Rae glanced over at the bathroom and decided, if in for a penny in for a pound, and proceeded to spend the rest of the time she had left doing her hair so it hung down her back in luscious waves; as well as shadowing her eyes. She only used a touch of red on her lips, not wanting to look too intense for what was supposed to be just a friendly movie night with the group. As she pulled back from applying the gloss she looked at herself one more time in the mirror. Smiling to herself she carefully navigated her way out of the loft and to the lift, careful not to trip in the heels.

 

The ride in the lift was quick considering she only had one floor to go, and as she made her way to Derek’s door she took a deep breath and reached out with her senses. Recognizing six different essences inside, she took one more deep breath, this time to steady herself, and pulled the door open.

 

 

All six people currently milling around Derek’s kitchen turned their heads when the door slid open. Lydia and Allison shared a smile, while Derek, Stiles, and Scott did a double take. Rae didn’t focus on any of them however, because the look on Peter’s face was totally worth the pain in her feet. He appraised her whole body with his gaze slowly, his eyes spending a lengthy amount of time on her bare legs. She reminded herself to thank Lydia later as she stalked towards him.

 

“I’m not late am I?” She questioned, a smile blooming on her lips as Peter took her hand as she drew closer.

 

Peter didn’t reply right away and when she cleared her throat he looked up at her eyes. Irritated with himself for being so distracted he shook his head to clear it and smiled back. “What was that?”

 

“I asked if I was late,” Rae said, obviously delighted to have stunned Peter, however briefly.

 

“No,” Peter said bluntly, “I didn’t realize you were coming though.”

 

“Lydia invited me.”

 

“Did she? Hmmm.”

 

Lydia seemed as if she was ignoring Peter completely when he looked over at her, but as he turned back to Rae he smiled saying, “We are still waiting on a few of the others that tend to mill around here like they own the place. Would you like a drink while we wait?”

 

“Sure” Rae replied, and turned toward the rest of the group while Peter made her a drink.

 

“You look nice,” Scott said smiling and placing his arm around where Allison sat on a stool next to him.

 

“Nice, she looks amazing. Told you those shoes would work.” Lydia said, dropping her voice lower on the second half of her speech.

 

Allison leaned in as well faux whispering, “I told you Lydia always gets her way.”

 

Rae laughed lightly at this. She noticed though that Derek and Stiles were still staring at this point and Rae quirked an eyebrow at them. “It’s nice to see you again Stiles.” Rae said smirking as Peter returned, handing her a drink. Stiles blinked and nodded, “Yeah, you too. So….um….so,”

 

“Sooo?” Rae smiled at the boy’s uncomfortableness.

 “Right, uh, it was Lydia’s pick for movie night, so,  hope you like romantic movies.”

 

“I don’t really have a lot of time to watch movies with how much I travel, so it should be fine.”

 

“Yeah, what was it that you do again?” Stiles asked, squinting his eyes in what Rae was coming to understand was his thinking face.

 

She pointedly ignored the question taking a sip of her drink. “This is nice, what is it?” Rae asked as Peter placed his arm on her lower back leading her to the living room.

 

Lydia, Allison, and Scott followed, while Stiles turned toward Derek, “see, that was weird. What is with you Hale’s and choosing the odd ones?”

 

Derek could feel his face heat slightly taking in the lanky boy, muttering an ‘I hate you,’ before following the rest of the group into the living room.

 

Peter and Rae took the corner couch while Derek sat on the couch in front of the TV, Stiles practically flopping next to him a second later. Lydia sat comfortably on an armchair, and Scott and Allison snuggled on the floor leaning against the couch where Stiles and Derek sat. Rae glanced around and noticed a few more fold out chairs placed around and asked, “So who all is coming?”

 

“A few friends of ours from high school, they should be here soon.” Allison answered as Stiles started turning on the TV and DVD player.

 

Rae took a few more sips of her drink and leaned her shoulder slightly against Peter. Feeling the heat emanate from the wolf comforted her and she allowed herself a little taste, inhaling slowly. Peter hummed slightly as a felt a wave of heat pool in his belly and he raised his arm wrapping it around Rae’s shoulder. Rae, wanting to be closer, moved the arm that was tucked between her and Peter and rested it on the top his thigh, idly drawing patterns on his leg as she watched Stiles and Derek bicker about the volume control. She noticed the intensity in their aura’s increase whenever they were around each other, so she asked “Are they always like that?” turning her face to Peter, smiling when she noticed he was already looking at her.

 

“Sadly, yes. Those two fight like an old married couple.”

 

Rae chuckled at this and noticed Derek tense as he clearly heard them, but not allowing himself to rebuttal considering he still thought she was just a human. Rae grinned at this and turned her attention back to Peter. “So, how often do you do movie night with a bunch of twenty somethings?”

 

“Only when forced,” Peter replied, looking toward the TV.

 

Rae slid he hand closer to his inner thigh while she whispered, “And how often are you forced,” she leaned closer to Peter, placing her lips just by his ear already knowing her next words she said would be heard by the other wolves in the room, “Because remember sweetheart, consent is the name of the game.”

 

Peter’s pupils expanded hearing the same words he had used the night before to tease her, exhaling a puff of warm air across her face as he turned back to Rae. Just as Peter was about to act on her little comment his thoughts were interrupted by the loft door opening again.

 

Rae looked over as a stunning amazon with blonde hair walked in tailed by an equally good looking blonde male. She would have been more intrigued, but they both felt of beta and were making a beeline toward Scott and Derek. “Sorry we’re late,” the blonde said hugging Derek over the couch and then plopping on the floor next to Allison and Scott. The male looked around briefly, pausing on Rae, before sitting on one of the fold out chairs. He looked down shyly before glancing at Rae again.

 

Allison seemed to notice the lull and sat up quickly, “Oh crap, I’m sorry. Rae this is Erica and Isaac, the friends from high school I mentioned. Erica, Isaac, this is Rae, Peter’s…..um…uh.”

 

Rae laughed at Allison’s discomfort and stood, walking over to Isaac holding out her hand, “I’m Peter’s new interest, I guess I should say.”

 

Peter smiled behind her as Isaac shook her hand and grinned. Rae leaned in kissing him lightly on the cheek. It made the young beta blush, and had the added advantage of showing off her backside to Peter, who she could hear take a quiet breath at the view. Rae moved and leaned slightly over the couch to shake Erica’s hand, noticing that even the reserved Derek couldn’t help but glance at her chest. Rae stood back up and walked back over to Peter. She leaned against the arm of the couch draping the lower half of her legs across Peter’s lap, blissfully ignoring his chagrined look. Isaac muttered a delayed ‘Nice to meet you’ as Allison asked, “Wait, where’s Boyd?”

 

“He got stuck at work,” Erica replied popping her gum, “he said to start without him.”

 

Everyone settled, and Isaac got up to dim the lights as Stiles started the DVD. As the opening credits began most of the pack groaned. “Safe Haven, really Lydia,” Isaac groaned. “It was my pick, just give it a chance Isaac, you’ll like it.” Lydia said this as if it was a matter a fact, Isaac just slouched in his chair and faced the TV.

 

When the movie’s opening scene started Rae ignored it and looked at Peter, who seemed to be just as bored as she was sitting there as the light from the TV made his profile even sharper. Rae felt the buzz under her skin amp up slightly and she took a deep breath, shifting her legs to get more comfortable. As soon as she moved Peter let out a near silent hiss and his hands immediately stilled her feet that rested in his lap. Rae grinned to herself, and moving her gaze back to the TV lightly shifted her feet again.  Peter glanced toward her and seeing that she was watching the TV looked back toward the screen; however when she moved her feet across his quickly hardening length again he grabbed her shoes tightly in his hands glaring at her.

 

Rae ever so slowly brought her gaze back to his and smiled. She removed her feet from his lap and slid across the couch to sit next to him again. Placing her hand on his upper thigh she looked him in the eye and felt the hum under her skin from his proximity ramp up yet again. “Peter,” she whispered quietly “what’s upstairs?”

 

“Why don’t I show you?”


	9. Take me to Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty, smut,smut on pack movie night

Rae briefly glanced at the rest of the pack and then back at Peter. “I dunno, that might be a little rude, after all they put so much thought into inviting me tonight.” As Rae said this she steadily ran her hand up Peter’s thigh so by the time she was finished her hand sat in the crease where his thigh met his body and her fingers were briefly brushing against the zip on Peter’s pants.

 

Peter bit his bottom lip briefly weighing the options of dragging Rae upstairs and having his way with her, or playing out another game. In the end though it was the glare that Derek kept throwing his way, and the embarrassed look on Isaac’s face whenever he glanced over at the two of them that decided it for Peter. He slowly took the the hand that was lightly caressing him in his and pulled Rae so they were both standing. He then said loudly enough for even the humans to hear, “How rude of me, I haven’t given you the full tour of the loft.”

 

Rae grinned cheekily at this and nodded her head before Peter started leading her toward the spiral staircase that lead upstairs. Rae briefly glanced behind her to smile a thanks to Lydia, as well as notice the rest of the pack’s confused and not so confused faces before following Peter slowly up the stairs.

 

She cursed the heels she was wearing that slowed their progress, but once they hit the flat floor of the upstairs it didn’t matter because Peter immediately turned, and placing both hands on her ass, lifted her up; walking her across the room and setting her roughly on what she assumed was a table given her brief look and the rough wood feeling against her thighs, before Peter kissed her coarsely, stepping between her now open thighs.

 

“You like to play games, don’t you?” he whispered against her lips when he pulled away from the kiss.

 

“Always.” Rae said kissing Peter again before lowering herself off the table. Given his close proximity it also had the added bonus of dragging her body against his very present erection. Before he could comment Rae took Peter’s hand in hers and slowly turned them so he was leaning against the table. Peter’s eyes lowered in arousal, but he simply quirked his head at their change in position.

 

Rae briefly pecked Peter’s lips again and then made the universal signal for quiet, putting one finger against her lips and then taking both hands slowly ran them down his chest until she got to his belt. Peter opened his mouth again, but Rae shook her head and moved her finger to his lips this time. Rae leaned in to Peter’s ear, and mentally thanked Lydia again for the added height her heels gave her allowing her to do this. “Like I said Peter, I like to play games. This one involves you being quiet, because we wouldn’t want any surprise visitors from downstairs would we?” When Rae said this she cupped Peter roughly through his jeans causing him to let out a huff of air, but still managing to stay quiet. “Good boy,” Rae whispered, and Peter glowered at her before his face shifted into one of arousal when she dropped to her knees in front of him, hands going to his belt again.

The floor was rough on her knees, but Rae didn't care as she slowly unbuckled Peter’s belt and pulled it out from the loops on his pants, listening to the leather wind around through the loops before she dropped it to the floor. She undid the button on his jeans as well and then looking up at Peter she leaned forward and slowly pulled the zip down with her teeth. Peter’s breath picked up slightly and she could feel him get warmer as his blood moved faster through his body.

 

Rae slowly pulled Peter’s jeans and boxers down just enough to pull his erection free,  licking her lips as she looked him over. He was on the larger side like most born wolves, but not overly so, the veins were engorged and pulsing and the head was already red and leaking pre-cum. Rae moaned slightly and licked up his length once, causing Peter to jerk at the unexpected sensation, before she pulled away again. Her mouth ached and watered to have her way with him, to feed from him in this most primal, intimate way, so with what little control she had she placed her hands on his stomach moving her arms up to feel his firm chest under his shirt and took his cock fully into her mouth until she felt him hit the back of her throat. Peter bucked slightly at the fast way she swallowed him and let out a low growl before she pulled back, letting him go with a pop. Rae then looked up at him again and pressed her finger to her lips. “Remember Peter.” Peter nodded leaning more of his weight on the table and gripping the edge with his hands.

 

Once he stilled Rae placed her hands on his hips and leaned in again, this time taking him slower. Running the tip of his head along her lips, smearing them with his pre-cum before flicking the slit wither her tongue and taking him in again. Rae bobbed back and forth, deep throating him several times before pulling back, leaving on the head in her mouth, swirling it with her tongue and taking one of her hands to pump him.

 

Peter’s eyes had shut at some point when she glanced up, so she took the opportunity to feed slightly as she swallowed him down, causing him to grunt loudly and grab the back of her head with one had while he panted at the sensation. Rae smiled around him and continued to suck harder. She never did play fair.

 

Peter on the other hand was struggling to maintain control. When she had swallowed him down the last time he felt a tremor so strong he thought he might have come, and with that, felt his claws briefly extend before he gained enough control to retract them. The feeling of this was too good, and Peter was starting to doubt his ability to stay quiet, especially when he glanced down at Rae. Her mouth was slick and she had spit running down her chin as she took him in her mouth over and over, her ass was resting bare against her heels from where her dress had ridden up from the movement, and his hand was still tangled tightly in her hair from when he almost lost control. She was taking him apart piece by piece and it was the hottest thing he had ever seen.

 

Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head back, removing his hand from her hair and gripping the table again, trying all at once to fight for control and lose himself in the tight, wet, heat Rae was creating for him. Peter went still, letting Rae take more control as he fought the tightening he could feel in his stomach and balls.

 

Rae could tell Peter was holding back, and she didn’t want that, she wanted this to be hot and dirty, and full. She wanted to feel full of him,  so she moved her hands around him to his back while she continued to suck him down. She then raked her nails against his clothed back and made her way down to his hips to curve around to his ass, grabbing him and making him thrust forward. Peter ground his teeth so hard they hurt as he felt his hips pump forward stuttering and losing control. Every time she bobbed her head his cock head would graze the back of her throat and he gripped the edge of the table so hard he could hear the wood crack.

 

Rae was starting to waiver in her own control, and finally had enough, so that last time she moved forward she stayed there, her faced pressed up against his lower belly, and swallowed around the thick cock in her throat as she also shut her eyes and fed deeply.

 

Peter shouted, and before he could let out a warning he was coming in waives down Rae’s throat. He felt her throat constrict around him as she swallowed and he just kept coming. Losing control he splintered the table behind him before he let out one final moan as he convulsed and finished.

 

Rae pulled away slowly, licking him and cleaning him before rising to her feet and adjusting her dress back to normal. Peter looked like a hot mess, covered in sweat and still panting from his orgasm. Rae smiled, loving being the cause of such a strong wolf to lose control. She leaned in and gently tucked him back in his pants, and zipping him up, as he watched her with the cool calculation that someone should not be able to have after such an experience.

 

When he looked back up at him Peter appeared his old self again. He reached out and took her face in one hand and briefly ran his thumb from her chin to the side of her lips. Rae realized he was actually wiping some of his come from her face when he pulled his thumb to his own mouth and sucked it clean before bursting forward and taking her in a rough hot kiss, forcing his tongue in her mouth, tasting himself there as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

 

Rae used this time to give him back the essence she had taken again, causing her to quiver slightly from the loss. Peter felt her body shaking in his arms, and felt a feral need to take and claim again. But before he could act on it Rae pulled away. She smiled at him before backing away slowly. “We played my game Peter, maybe soon you can show me yours,” she said, before winking and walking back down the stairs. Peter heard Rae briefly talk to the group before the loft door opened and closed.

 

Peter smiled to himself and made his way languidly downstairs as well to see to if the rest of the pack would be leaving soon or staying over. The wrinkled noses and disgruntled looks he got from some of them made him smile all the more as he sat down on the couch, delighting in the other wolves misery at having to not only hear what just occurred, but more than likely smell the makings of it all over him and Rae.

 

The girls seemed the only ones not bothered by the situation, and Peter took that to heart as he thought of all ways he could slowly take Rae apart.


	10. Living in a Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was never the kind To be taking my time Any place that's worth a damn And today's another day  
> That I've gone and thrown away And I don't care where it lands 'Cause I'm just thinking about us
> 
> I've been living in a dream about you

Rae had said her goodbyes to the group after she made her way downstairs, to their credit only a few of them seemed bothered by what they knew took place upstairs. The others were either clueless or indifferent. After Rae had made it back to her loft she took a quick shower, and briefly texted Lydia about possible plans to get together with all the girls, including Erica, in order to get to know them better. That done she laid down to sleep, trying to stave off the itching pain she could feel start to throb again as her hunger finally made its way to the forefront of her mind.

 

+

 

After all the “children” had left Peter said his goodnights to Derek and Stiles, who had lingered a little longer than the others. Peter rolled his eyes at his nephew’s stupidity regarding the young man’s interest and made his way outside. Peter decided not to stay in the lofts spare room and instead made his way to his apartment downtown. He didn’t bother taking Derek’s car again, instead enjoying his nighttime walk, the cool air clearing his head. His thought naturally wondered back to Rae. She was still a mystery to him, and for someone like Peter that could be intriguing, but could also be dangerous. She rarely talked about her past, but that was not necessarily a red flag considering most of the people he associated with had dark spots they would prefer to forget. Still, the affect she seemed to have on him, where she could become the sole focus of his attention, was distracting. Still, it had been a long time since he had been so puzzled. Pushing those thoughts back as he finally made it to his building he walked up the few flights of stairs to his place. He unlocked his door, and walked inside, depositing his keys and phone on his table before stripping out of his clothes and throwing them in the hamper before laying on his bed, forgoing the shower till morning. He let his mind drift as he stared at the plain ceiling in his apartment, his keen eyes detecting the little imperfections in the paint and molding. Most nights Peter ran through the old preserve until he was too exhausted to do anything else but sleep, or found prey to hunt, or even more rarely a willing women to distract him for the night. These distractions kept him from his darker thoughts. Thoughts of fire, burning, screams; of his own skin bubbling and peeling away on 2 separate occasions. He swore he could still feel the pain at times, the itch and burn under his skin making him feel as if he would go mad again.

 

None of the pack knew he still had thoughts like this. They thought him a tamed beast, helping the young ones grow into their own power. And yes, it could have been said he was saner, and maybe even helpful, but it didn’t make him any less dangerous. Peter rolled to his side closing his eyes, trying to focus on his plans for him and Rae’s next outing to distract him from the psycho semantic itching he could already feel starting under his skin. Tonight would be a long night…

 

+

 

Rae looked around her, taking in the surroundings of what appeared to be an apartment. She looked down and took note that she was still in her shorts and t-shirt that she had went to sleep in, but she couldn’t remember leaving her loft; couldn’t remember how she got there at all. Rae walked forward quietly, examining the small apartment to try and garner where she was. She walked down the hall leading to an ajar door, her footsteps silent on the plush carpet. She gently pushed open the door and saw a sleeping man on a large bed in front of her. Rae glanced around what appeared to be his bedroom taking note of the sparse furnishings, and dark color of the sheets. She had to be dreaming she thought, as she approached the side of the bed to get a better look at its occupant. On seeing a sleeping Peter Hale in front of her, his forehead scrunched in what appeared to be irritation, or maybe even pain, she knew she was dreaming. How else would she have randomly woken in an apartment she had never been in to see the man she was currently dating helpless and for the taking, in a bed no less. Rae decided then that if this was a dream she was going to make the best of it. Smiling, she crouched next to the bed and gently ran her fingertips along the creases in Peter’s brow until they smoothed and he looked more relaxed. She leaned in and gently ran her cheek along his, breathing in his scent. Dream or not his stubble running along her face still felt as amazing as it had when she was awake, and she couldn’t help but let her mind wander to where else the scratch of his stubble would elicit pleasure. As she pulled back to look at him again his eyes snapped open. Peter grabbed her arm with one hand and wrapped his other around her waist throwing her over him and onto the bed rolling until he was on top of her holding her hands above her head, his weight settled between her thighs. Rae laughed as Peter growled down at her his eyes shining a cold blue. “What are y…?” Rae only laughed again at dream Peter’s confused expression and wriggled her hips where his groin had settled eliciting a huff of breath from him before she arched up to press her breasts into his chest. Peter glanced down, and using the distraction Rae was able to release one of her wrists from his grip, using it to grab the back of his head and bring him down into a forceful kiss, thrusting her tongue inside as he gasped. Rae didn’t know how long she would be asleep, or before her dreams morphed into the usual blood and pain, so she really needed this Peter to get on the ball and focus. Dream Peter finally lost the startled expression from her presence and released her other hand to drag his fingers down and across her left breast, eliciting a moan from Rae, before grabbing her hip in a vice like grip. Peter took control of the kiss then thrusting his tongue in and out of her mouth, mimicking the movements of his hips and a slowly grinding his erecting against Rae’s clothed core. Rae let out another moan, throwing he head back and giving dream Peter access to her neck, where he immediately began to bit and suck, running his tongue down to her collarbone, laving the area before moving further to nuzzle against her clothed breasts.

 

Rae clenched her thighs around his hips and wrapped her arms around where dream Peters head was currently nuzzling her chest and used her right leg to push and roll them so she was straddling his upper chest, him panting under her. “I want” she said as she moved back and ground her now wet shorts against his erection. Peter grunted, gripping her hips to slow there motion. “Fuck,” Rae said as she lead back rubbing herself along dream Peters erection, making her clit throb and her core clench with need. Rae looked back down at Peter who was watching her with careful calculation and arousal, as if he was trying decide best how to take her apart. But in this dream, Rae ruled, and she wanted to see Peter’s face without the cold deviousness and cunning that usually addressed his features, even if it was just a dream. So she braced her hands on his firm chest locked her thighs to keep him from squirming, closed her eyes, and reached out with her power, breathing deep, so deep. Feeding more than she had in months feelling his glowing powerful warmth heat her from the inside out and causing a rush of pleasure to shoot through her. She barely heard Peter’s pleasured-pained cry as his hips stuttered and his come splashed her shorts and thighs as her jerked and writhed beneath her. Peter’s claws shout out digging in to Rae’s hips causing her to shout in pain and stop feeding, a suprised jolt going through her. When she opened her eyes again Rae was in her bed back in her loft. She looked around confused before realization hit her as she felt Peter’s come cooling on he thighs.

 

“Oh, fuck,fuck,fuck.” She whispered to herself getting up and pacing trying to figure out how to fix the mess she just got herself into.

 

+

 

Peter woke up hours later, exhausted despite the amount of sleep he just got, but surprisingly not in any pain, the itch from last night washed away with the dream of Rae. He smirked, going to get out of bed before noticing the cool, dry come coating his thighs. He frowned, he hadn’t had a wet dream since his teen years, and despised the loss of control, as well as the annoyance it would be to clean off. Standing on slightly shaky legs Peter looked back at his bed another frown creasing his face. Something about last night wasn’t sitting right with him, but he was too tired to think on it, shaking his head he made his way to his bathroom, hoping a shower would clear his head.


	11. Pain for Pleasure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, i was not a big fan of how this chapter turned out, but it was necessary to get to the next parts. Hope you enjoy!

Rae stopped her pacing and looked down at her feet defeated. She knew what she had to do and she knew it was going to hurt, A LOT. Rae looked out of her big windows from across the loft. She focused on the sun just starting to filter in through the glass trying to keep the calm scene in her mind as she squared her shoulders and widened her stance. Rae gradually focused on the energy Peter had given her, she could feel it coursing through her body, healing her, filling her. She closed her eyes opened her mouth took one last deep inhale before all her muscles tensed and locked as she silenced a scream trying to rip from her throat as she tore the energy from her body and exhaled it into the ether. The pain shot through her as her body collapsed to the ground, knees clicking harshly against the hard wood floor her hand slapping the surface as she caught herself; but Rae kept going. Knowing the painful spikes that coursed through her body were only the beginning as her own body began to fight back, to claw for the energy she was expelling, her muscles, her lungs, her very blood fighting against her, trying to pull the energy back in, tearing themselves more in the struggle. This process fought against her body’s natural inclinations to feed or to give to another, it went against its purpose, its primal being; but Rae knew if she could just get through this she would be safe. Had to be safe. Finally with one last exhale, her nails screeching against the floor and her lungs screaming for air her arms gave out and she laid on the cold hard floor convulsing and shivering. Rae couldn’t help but let out a pitiful whimper as she felt her body tensing and relaxing as it tried to adjust to the empty pain that she had been living with for so long, returning to the hungered state she had been living in for months? years? She couldn’t think anymore, so she stopped, she laid her head on her arm and let the sweet embrace of blackness envelope her mind while her body recovered from this onslaught.

 

+

 

A few hours later Peter rode up to Derek’s loft on his bike, the motor purring lightly as he came to a stop. He surprised himself with the idea of an early morning ride with Rae through Beacon Hills, but chalked that up to the dream he had last night. Remembering the feeling of her over him, riding him, even just a dream was enough to arouse him even now. Peter couldn’t wait to get his hands on the real thing. He adjusted himself slightly as he made his way into the apartment building his nephew owned, planning on just going straight to Rae’s loft; however given how he left his nephews last time he changed his route and headed to stop by Derek’s before calling on Rae. Once he reached Derek’s he didn’t bother with knocking as he slid the door open and stepped inside. His nephew was doing his normal brooding at the wall routine as he took in the loft and slid the door closed.

 

“What do you want Peter?” Derek said, not even bothering to look at him as a continued his pensive glare.

 

“I came by to see how the pack was doing since I left the movie night so…abruptly.” Peter said shrugging.

 

Derek took his clasped hands away from his face finally turning to face Peter and then standing to cross his arms.

 

“We haven’t gotten anything more on the attacks that have been happening around town if that’s what you’re really here for. As for movie night…” Derek let out an exhale and uncrossed his arms, “we could have gone without hearing your exploits Peter.”

 

Peter just lifted his shoulder again in a shrug and smirked, “I thought pack movie nights were all about bonding, I’d say me and Rae bonded pretty well if you ask me…”

 

“You know that’s not fair Peter. For one half of the people there could hear just about everything you two did, and the ones that blessedly couldn’t got a pretty good idea when Rae came down those stairs. You both reeked of sex and…”

 

“Derek, not to interrupt your what I’m sure is building up to be an unbearable lecture but I’m pretty sure I’m an adult with a sound body and…well semi sound mind, an adult who can and will continue to see who he likes whenever and wherever he can.”

 

“It’s not that,” Derek said, “you keep saying you are not the bad guy and want to be a part of this, protect the town, be whole again, to do that you just have to show some appreciation and some boundaries of the other members of the pack. It’s not about your love life, it’s the it’s about respecting the pack enough to not shove it in our faces. It’s not too much to ask Peter.”

 

Peter nodded, not fully agreeing with Derek but understanding his reasons behind it, and walked around the loft to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water from the fridge before turning back to Derek.

 

 “Fine, I can do that. But you and Stiles need to stop prying into her past as well as our…” Peter was not about to say the word ’relationship’ so he just let his words trail off before starting again. “And don’t try and deny it, I know Stiles, and I know you, your trust issues combined would set anyone to look into someone new to this town.”

 

Derek didn’t deny it so Peter continued. “I’ll keep a close eye on her.” Peter promised with a devilish smile heading back to the loft door an sliding it open, “In fact I’m heading to go ask her for a morning ride, something I would recommend to you and Stiles …relieve some of that tension.”

 

“Wait, Stiles and I aren’t…” Derek started, uncrossing his arms in surprise at the statement.

 

“Keep denying that nephew, all things come to a head eventually.” Peter said with one last smile before stepping out and sliding Derek’s door closed.

 

At that Stiles stepped out of the bathroom, hair still wet from the shower, clothes clinging to his still damp body. “Thanks for letting me use your shower Derek, I didn’t want to try to wait for Allison and Scott to finish and I need to get to work soon.”

 

Stiles smiled that brilliant toothy grin at Derek before heading to the fridge. “Who stopped by anyway, thought I heard the door.” Stiles said leaning down to look in the fridge.

 

Derek’s mouth had gone dry the second Stiles had come out of his steaming bathroom, and now with the sight of his bent over ass in front of him his mind lost all focus.

 

Stiles stood after grabbing a bottle of water and an orange. “Earth to Derek.” Stiles said waving his arms.

 

“What…oh, um…it was nothing. Have a good day at work.” Derek said, resolutely ignoring Stiles and walking into his bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

 

“Oooohkay.” Stiles said in confusion as he tossed his orange and gathered his belongings to head to work.

 

+

 **Before** :

 

Rae and her younger brother Sam had always been different, even in the supernatural world. Never had a pair of siblings been so intrinsically different but definitively inseparable. Rae with her dark hair and even darker eyes was quiet in mind and body, rarely speaking, with a control and nature that kept most at arm’s length; but Sam, Sam was all smiles and sunshine. He had brown hair and hazel eyes that lit up when he laughed as his beautiful mouth dimpled. At over six feet he would look intimidating if it wasn’t for his kind heart and helpful nature. They were so different, but they were always together. Protective, loving, and completely in sync. A unit of two, even within the pack. Until that night. The rain. The blood. Hazel eyes wide as fire blazed….

 

+

 **Now:**  

 

Rae woke up with the memory of fire blazing in her mind as her body was still splayed on her hard wood floor, her arm numb from where it had supported her head, and her body sticking to the wood from her now dried sweat. She took a deep breath and struggled to push herself up to a sitting position. Clutching her head and then rubbing her face to clear her mind she stood slowly on shaky legs. She needed a shower, and some food. Hopefully by the time she saw someone from the pack she will have recovered more. She stripped her night clothes off walking to her bathroom and turning the water on. She stepped in, letting the cool water wash away the remaining pain she felt from the early morning; both in body and mind. She made quick work of showering, washing, and shaving before stepping out and wrapping her body in a towel. Just as she was about to put her hair in a towel as well she hear a knock at her door. Walking over she pulled the door slightly while clutching the towel tighter to her chest. Bright blue eyes caught hers as she looked at her early morning visitor.

 

“Peter.” Rae said, smiling, despite herself.

 

Peter’s eyes trailed down her legs, as if following the the water that still dripped there before bringing his eyes back to hers.

 

“Morning.” He said, pupils dilating wider as his eyes grew dark.

 

“Help you with something?” Rae said cocking her hip to the slide and giving him a better view of her leg as memories of last night rushed back to her making her body tighten with need.

 

Peter’s eyes darkened further, his breathing going deep and ling before he said, “I want you to ride me.” Rae’s eyes widened at his forthrightness a second before Peter caught himself, “I mean go on a ride with me. I thought I might show you more of the town, maybe even get some breakfast.”

 

Rae weighed her options, she could just sit here and wallow all day, but the hunger and pain she experienced as a constant dulled around Peter, and if she got to even taste a little more of him she knew she could last. Besides, the slight pain that came with the burn of hunger would only make way for the most delicious pleasure he could offer her.

 

Opening her door wider she backed into her loft allowing him to step inside and close the door behind him. After the door was closed he stalked closer to her looking down at the wet skin of her legs and exposed arms, and just the barest hint of breast that rose with her breath under the towel.

 

“Or, we could stay in.” Peter said leaning in to brush his lips gently along hers. Just as he was about to press closer she put her hand on his chest, backing away.

 

“I believe you promised me breakfast.” Rae said, and walking into her bedroom grabbed some clothes before heading back into the bathroom smiling at Peter before she shut the door.


	12. Ride Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of romance for Peter and Rae

After leaving Peter in her living room she got ready, Rae took a steadying breath while taking her last look in the mirror when she was finished. She was wearing a short black skirt that had built in shorts for comfort as well as thigh high black boots she thought would work well for the bike. She threw on a dark burgundy top that covered her arms but exposed slight cleavage. She could tell just by looking in the mirror that she needed to feed, but the distracting clothes would help until she had time. She remembered Peter writhing under her the night before and closed her eyes taking in another breath just in case. She knew she would have to start feeding more. From him, from the pack, hell from strangers if she had too. Just enough to keep herself in check, until she knew she had enough time and space from her past to be sure. She had to be sure. To be safe. Rae opened her eyes, put on her best smile in the mirror and stepped out into her loft. Peter was trying to nonchalantly look around her place and she smiled further at his suspicious glances of her current home. She pulled her bathroom door shut a little loudly behind her, startling him as he glanced toward her bedroom.

 

“Ready,” She said, keeping her smile on as she approached him, taking his hand and leaning in slightly, “maybe if your good today, you can have a more in depth tour of that area later,” Rae said angling her head to indicate her bedroom. As he glanced that way she inhaled briefly, already feeling stronger and lighter than before. He turned back smirking at her, and she turned away toward her front door as he went to lean in. “So Peter, you going to take me for a wild ride?”

 

Peter smirked and followed behind, “After you, sweetheart.”

 

+

Rae had thought running with a pack had been a one of a kind experience, but riding on the back of Peter’s bike, her thighs tight against him, the metal purring beneath her and the air whipping her hair around her face definitely had her debating on getting a bike of her own. The experience was made all the better considering who was driving. Peter was neither reckless, but neither did he seem overly concerned about following the rules of the road, especially when it came to speed. He pulled off the road completely after a while, taking them through a trail in the woods, rougher terrain than she thought was good for the bike, but flying past the trees and the smell of the earth brought peaceful memories and Rae took her hands from where she had them out a her sides and wrapped them tightly around Peter’s middle, slowly allowing one hand to slid up his firm chest. She could feel the rumbling sound he made even though she couldn’t hear it before he took one of his hands away from the handlebars and placed it along hers for a brief moment before putting it back in control of the bike.

 

A few miles into the woods, Peter slowed and then stopped the bike before hopping off and holding out his hand to help Rae un-straddle the bike. After doing so he reached into one of the bags strapped to either side of the bike and pulled out a bottle of what looked to be champagne from Rae’s angle and a reusable grocery bag. Taking her hand with the hand that wasn’t carrying the bottle Peter led Rae along a lightly used path before stopping at a large hill that drooped off overlooking a stream below. The view was beautiful and Rae took a deep breath of fresh air before turning to Peter.

 

“And who says you aren’t romantic?”

 

“I have my moments.” He replied

 

He smiled at her then and gestured for her to sit as he sat down and pulled out a few tupperware containers from the grocery bag as well as two plastic cups, some crackers, and a small bag of grapes.

 

“The view here really is beautiful.” Rae said as Peter popped the champagne bottle and filled the two cups. He handed her one and nodded his head in agreement with her statement before leaning back on his elbow and popping a grape into his mouth, and looking at her intently.

 

“My family has…was here for years. We always liked to go for ru, *cough* rides in the forest and the park.”

 

Rae noted his cover up but played like she didn’t notice as she eyed the tuppeware he brought. “So, food?”

 

“Right.” He said before setting down his cup and going to remove the lids. In one container there was two pieces of grilled fish with what looked to be a creamy dill sauce, and in another was roasted vegetables and rice.

 

“Oh god, don’t tell me you can cook _and_  dance. That’s just not fair.”

 

Peter chuckled and layed out the food before he kicked off his shoes and layed on his side, leanig up on his elbow and facing her. She eyed his relaxed posture, even while laying on the bare ground, and decided to play along, placing the food between them she lay opposite him and mirroring his position before picking up a grape and slowly putting it between her teeth, making sure he was watching as she bit down. She moaned, mostly for show, but partly for the sweetness and smiled when she saw his pupils dilate slightly and his skin flush. She knew she would have to feed soon, but she wanted to make sure there were more people around to not only make sure she didn’t take it all from him, but to slightly mask her scent change she knew would occur when she did.

 

Peter took another sip of champagne as Rae started eating bits of fish and vegatables. Her lashes fluttering slightly and lips curling in a closed mouth smile at the taste of the food.

 

“Good I hope.”

 

“God yes.” Rae said behind her hand as she finished chewing. “So Peter, now that you’ve gotten me out in the woods alone, are you planning on killing me.” Rae smirked and narrowed her eyes suspiciously before her giggling ruined it.

 

“Not just yet.” Peter replied smiling as well, noticing that the longer around Rae he was the more this tended to happen. “I was hoping that once I got you alone, and so both Derek and the girls will get off my back, that I could get to know you better…as a person not just…”

 

“Not just physically you mean,” Rae said, the arm she wasn’t currently leaning on briefly running up Peter’s torso.

 

“Yes.” Peter huffed, tracking her hand with his eyes before looking back at her face.

 

“I’m not opposed to that.” Rae took her hand away and continued to eat and drink, Peter also beginning to eat as he thought about what to talk about. She could tell it had maybe been a while since he had to actually do the regular dating thing of getting to know someone. She herself was a little rusty at this so she threw out some ideas. “How about we start with some easy ones, like movies, books, food,” she said pointing at their nearly empty containers before continuing, “we could even make a game of it, desert island is a good one for all that.”

 

“Desert Island?”

 

“You know, like, if you were trapped on a desert island alone and could only bring 5 books, what would they be.” Peter’s eyes narrowed as he thought but Rae interjected quickly, “I should say these should be books you will have to read over and over, not survival guides or ways to get off the island or some such. Basically your top 5 books.”

 

Peter nodded his understanding before replying, “Well considering I am trapped on an island I think I’d bring _The Island of Doctor Moreau_ to start.” Rae nodded and made a gesture for him to continue, “Ok, _Hamlet_ I think, as well as _Drawing Down the Moon_ , _Fire_ , and lastly my favorite, _The Count of Monte Cristo_.”

 

“I see a pattern emerging in that.”

 

“And what’s that?” He asked before taking another sip of his drink.

 

“Revenge.” Rae said simply, smiling as she watched him swallow his champagne slowly and then look at her.

 

“And what about you sweetheart, what type of books spark your fire.” Peter said smirking, and unconsciously showing a little teeth, letting Rae know she got under his well-crafted armor slightly.

 

“Oh you know; love, lust, blood, death, revenge, all that makes a heart aflutter.” She said running her finger around the rim of her cup before looking at him.

 

Their conversation continued like this, discussing movies, food, shows, music and even some personal matters such as exes and annoyances. There were some light moments as well, like when Rae told Peter her favorite animal was a wolf, hoping to get a reaction out of him. Or when Peter told Rae his favorite sound was running water. It was getting late and Peter had long since packed up the food. They stood and as they were about to leave Peter asked one more question.

 

“Why Rae, by the way? Rae only looked at him confused so he elaborated, “it’s not a name you normally hear on women, unless you’re in the deep south, and even then it's normally hyphened like Billie-Rae or Niki-Rae.” Rae smiled at him, not wanting to answer considering that would give him an idea of where to look into her past and instead wrapped her arms around him to give him a deep kiss. When he thrust his tongue into her mouth she moaned, and allowed herself the barest of tastes before pulling away. “Come on, it’s getting cold.” She said, taking his hand and walking back toward the bike.


	13. Eat Me, Feed Me, Devour Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smutty smut smut and some plot mixed in

If Peter noticed her evading the origination of her name he didn’t say anything, and the ride back to town was mostly silent given the air and noise from the bike would drown out their voices anyway. When they hit a stoplight though Peter said he wanted to run to the store for a few supplies before heading back and Rae nodded her agreement before they were moving again. A little while later Peter pulled into the parking lot of a decent sized strip mall only a few minutes ride from his Derek’s loft. He indicated that he needed to go to the hardware store and Rae opted to walk around instead of following him inside.

 

As she walked around Rae would pass strangers every once in a while, and opted to feed on them each in small amounts, most not even realizing it was happening. It was during one of these encounters that she was bumped into by a slightly older man in a police uniform.

 

“Sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He said smiling as the other stranger Rae had been speaking with blinked their eyes, looked around and walked away, “Hope I didn’t just interrupt something.” The officer said.

 

“Not at all.” Rae said, trying to put on her best smile, but feeling a little miffed at the interruption.

 

“I don’t believe I know you.” The officer said again before holding out his hand. “I’m Sheriff Stilinski, I run the police station in town.”

 

Rae took his hand, and then covered it with her other while stepping slightly closer, “I’m Rae, I actually just moved here.”

 

The Sheriff stepped back at her advance and she released his hand, not wanting a police officer to think her behavior weird. “Stilinski…wait, are you Stiles’ dad?”

 

“Yeah, that’s my son how…ugh what has he done now?” The Sheriff said, looking a little exasperated.

 

“Oh, no no, nothing like that. I moved in to the loft near his friend Derek, the landlord. He and a few others were over the other day and I got to meet everyone. Even got an invite to movie night.”

 

“Oh? OH, so you’re the one who’s dating Hale?”

 

“Peter, yes, I guess you could say that.”

 

The Sheriff rubbed the back of his neck and looked around before gesturing behind him. “Well I have to run, but it was nice meeting you Rae. Good luck with, yeah just good luck.”

 

Rae narrowed her eyes but smiled anyway before reaching out to take the Sheriff’s hand again and leaning in to kiss him on the cheek. He stiffened initially but then relaxed as she fed lightly. She pulled back and let her eyes clear before looking at him again. “The pleasure was all mine, Sherriff.”

 

Stilinksi stumbled back slightly before nodding his head and turning to head toward his cruiser. Just then Rae felt someone behind her and turned to almost run square into Peter’s chest. “Getting to know the Sheriff I take it.” He said. Rae smiled up at Peter, noting his tight tone and careful features as his eyes tracked the Sheriff still walking to his car.

 

“Yes, he’s quite nice, nowhere near as talkative as his son.” An acknowledging grunt was all she got in reply and smirking as she looked over him. “Why Peter, that’s not jealousy I see is it.” Rae quipped turning to give the Sheriff one last look before turning back to Peter.

 

He grunted again but never answered Rae’s question as he put his arm around her back and returned to his bike. Rae got on smiling, still finding it funny that Peter was obviously jealous as he got on as well after placing the items he bought in the saddle bags on either side of the bike first. After starting and revving the engine he backed out of the parking spot and slowly made his to the road and then back to Derek’s loft.

 

One arriving, and pulling up then shutting off his bike Rae helped a still quiet Peter carry the items he bought, as well as what was left of the picnic inside. The elevator ride was quiet as well but not as tense as it might have been given Peter’s reaction to the Sheriff, still Rae couldn’t help but watch him a little warily as the elevator ascended. After Peter unlocked the door and let Rae into Derek’s he set the bags on the counter before she dropped hers nearby as well. “So where is Derek anyway?”

 

“He’ll be with Scott most of the night, looking for...running errands.” He said curtly.

 

Rae nodded and began to head further inside.

Suddenly, with no warning Peter had Rae up against the wall, his weight pressing into her as his muscular thigh wedged between her legs.  Her hands gripped his shoulders for balance, nails digging into his shirt startled before trying to ask,  “Peter, wha…” Peter cut Rae off with a forceful kiss, his tongue parting her lips fiercelt. The flex of his thigh against her core had her whimpering before melting into his touch and opening her lips to his probing tongue. Just as she was nipping at his breaching tongue he pulled off for a breath before and eyeing Rae up and down. Then just as suddenly as he had pinned her he stepped back, only to grab her by the hips and lift her and tossing her slightly to grip her beneath her ass. Carrying Rae over to Derek’s bed he tossed her on top of the blankets before covering her body again with his.

 

He gave her a brief kiss and then moved down her body to push her thighs open with his large shoulders. Rae moaned and then gripped the sheets beneath her as she felt his fingers skim over her clothed core teasingly. “You know I don’t think your nephew would appreciate this.” Rae said before jerking as she felt Peter’s rough cheek abrade her thigh as he leaned closer to her, his hot breath fanning over her. He leaned in and nuzzled the shorts she had been wearing under her skirt with his nose before inhaling deeply.

 

“God, your smell. I could stay here for hours.” He all but growled against Rae’s core before leaning back and pulling the shorts off quickly. “I’m gonna need you to do something for me, sweetheart.” His said, his voice was so low it was rumbling with need and hunger.

 

“What?” Rae asked on a breath.

 

His fingers ran down her leg, pulling it up and over his shoulder and leaning back in to splay her legs further by his shoulders. His breath was hot against her core when he said, “Scream for me.”

 

Rae didn’t have a chance to respond as Peter all but attacked her core his lips sucking her clit causing her to arch almost off the bed. Her thighs went to clamp over his head before his strong hands gripped them hard enough to leave bruises as he explored her, flattening his tongue and dragging it from her clit to her core and back again just before pushing it inside as far as he could, circling it and letting his nose brush her clit.  “Fuck yes, Peter.” Rae moaned, head tossing back and forth as his hands gripped her thighs harder. Her booted heel dug into his back as her hips arched up into him bucking and writhing for more friction. Peter grunted at the pain but ignored it to bite and nip at Rae’s lower lips before sucking her clit between his teeth. “Fuck.” Rae yelled sitting up and then slamming back on the bed in ecstasy as Peter took a hand from her thighs and circled her opening with his fingers.

 

“Please Peter.” Rae begged squeezing her eyes shut as she felt need and hunger roil through her stomach and core as the pleasure tightened harder.

 

He groaned and licking one more stripe up her core looked up at her. “Say it again.” He growled.

 

“Say..say what?”

 

“Say my name again.”

 

“Peter please.” Rae begged as the hunger tightened in her stomach as the need fueled it, her core tightening at the teasing.

 

Peter did growl this time, resealing his lips on her clit and pressing two fingers inside and crooking them searching for that spot inside that would have her screaming. Rae arched again and scrunched her eyes tighter as she felt them change as her hunger slid though her; and her core began to clench around Peter’s fingers. The second Peter’s long, thick fingers found her g-spot Rae’s eyes snapped opened and she inhaled sharply feeding hard and reaching to grip Peter’s hair holding his mouth to her as she climaxed in waves over and over. She screamed Peter’s name as she fed and felt him moan loudly and thrust his hips against the bed in unsated arousal. Closing her eyes she used her grip in his hair to pull him up to her, his large body moving up before his mouth sealed to hers, his tongue thrusting her own taste back into her mouth. She moaned and then exhaled briefly, only giving him back some of what she took feeling him shudder and grind his hips into her open thighs.

 

Pulling back to look down at her Peter smiled as rae moved her hands from the grip she had on the sheets and ran them down his chest before moving them to his back and pulling his weight to her again. Kissing him gently and rolling to the side until he moved under her Rae sat up and pressed her ass gently to his still hard cock. Peter grunted and kept his eyes on hers as he took her hips in his hands. “Your eyes.” He said.

 

“What about them?” Rae asked moving her fingers over Peter’s clothed, hard chest.

 

“They just seem lighter.” Peter said snorting as she dug her fingers in a little hard.

 

“Maybe it’s the lighting.” She said before un-straddling him to stand and straightening her skirt. “Not that I want you to eat and run,” Rae said on a small giggle, “but I do have to get going, I am seeing the girls later and after this…I need to compose myself.”

 

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Peter said sitting up, then feeling slightly light headed laid back down.

 

“You should.” Rae said turning and gathering her things. Noting Derek’s car keys on the kitchen counter Rae looked back and asked Peter, “You said Derek’s going to be with Scott most of tonight?”

 

“Far as I know.” Peter sighed tiredly before rolling over to look at her. “Any reason you want to...”

 

“No.” Rae answered quickly before noting her mistake and plastering a smile on her face turning back and walking over to Peter and playfully leaning over him. “I just might want to come and devour you, so I better make sure you nephew will be busy.” She said before kissing him lightly and heading for the door again slyly grabbing Derek’s car keys as she made her way out.

 

+

 

As she left Peter let himself fall back on the bed again his pleased smile morphing into a cruel smirk as he thought of what Derek would smell in his loft and on his sheets. Turning his head to look at where Rae left he stared at the door quizzically trying to work out some of the mysteries surrounding his new paramour. She was secretive of her past, which he wasn’t overly concerned with consider his sordid past; but there were other things. Her inexplicable draw, the way her eyes and scent seemed to shift. Even her nature, the way she moved wasn’t overly…human. Peter looked back at the ceiling and his smirk grew more at the thought of the fun he would have working all those secrets out.


	14. Joyride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night out

Rae had been very pleased when she slid into the driver’s seat of Derek’s Camaro. After adjusting everything she started the car and just let the engine purr as she felt the vibrations over her sensitive skin. Getting another idea she drove said car to the liquor store and grocery store before making her way to pick up everyone, not wanting to wait to see the looks on their faces when she told them the plans for tonight. She had called ahead to Lydia and Allison who were going to meet her at Allison’s place and then pick up Erica afterwards.  When she had pulled up revving the engine and honking the horn of Derek’s car they had all looked on shocked and a little worked before she rolled the windows down and asked very calmly asked, “So…who wants to go for a ride?”

 

What followed was not only highly inappropriate but was more than likely illegal. Rae had made her way down winding roads at the directions of Lydia, at a speed that had even worried Erica as they turned corners that had the rubber squealing and Rae laughing and shifting gears as if it was second nature. Once they had reached an abandoned lot several miles outside of town where they knew no one would be was when Rae had told them the plan. They would all spend time driving Derek’s car as fast or as slow as they wanted seeing as how he never let them, and then afterwards they would consume the copious amounts of snacks and booze Rae had purchased and would ask each other questions in order to get to ‘bond’ as per Lydia’s had put it in her request. Although Lydia’s request had sounded more like order to Rae, however she digressed. Lydia was of course all the plan having devised some of it herself, although Derek’s car was a new development, but Allison and Erica were still unsure until Rae told them she would be abstaining from the alcohol in order to drive everyone home safely. That settled Erica was more than eager to get behind the wheel first and the girls laughed and shrieked happily as Erica did several donuts around the lot.

 

After Erica had finished they all traded seats, Rae staying in the passenger, as Allison had a go; and although she was more cautious with the speed than Erica and Rae had been she did several loops that even made Rae raise her eyebrows, impressed at the girls driving acumen. Allison for her part just shrugged her shoulders saying, “I drive four wheelers and other motor bikes around the woods with my dad, pavements not too ahrd after that. Rae only smiled, hiding her concern at the veiled mention of Allison’s hunting prowess but forced a smile t her lips as they traded spots again and Lydia moved to the driver’s seat. Lydia, surprisingly having never driven a stick shift before; picked it up quickly at Rae’s instruction as Erica and Allison began drinking in the back seat. When Lydia finished her steady drive around the abandoned lots she and Rae traded seats. Lydia joined the others and began drinking and snacking on some of the chocolate and chips Rae had gotten as she watched closely as Rae took one more turn driving the car. Lydia noted Rae’s apparent ease with using Derek’s car as if it were her own as they made one more insanely fast trek before Rae glided the car to a stop near one of the overhead streetlights. “So, know any good places to park?” Rae asked.

 

Lydia gave her directions back toward town and then onto the reserve before they ended up parking near an old, seemingly abandoned, camp sight. Parking and getting out of the car Rae ran around to the trunk before grabbing a blanket and two folding chairs. Making her way back to the front of the car and signaling for the other girls to follow suit Rae spread the blanket on the still warm hood of the car and set up the chairs facing it. She then helped the others grab the alcohol and snacks before they all settled. Rae and Lydia in the chairs with Erica and Allison on the hood.

**+**

Several shots and several other drinks in after some more mundane conversation, Lydia finally looked at Rae and smiled deviously. “So, who was that man we saw at lunch anyway?”

 

Allison also perked up at the question and Erica simply raised an eyebrow unsure of what was about to happen. Rae looked over to Lydia and rolled her eyes before answering, “Like I said, he’s just a friend.”

 

“Uh huh, he seemed to be more than that.” Lydia pushed.

 

Rae looked over the other woman, thinking this little truth really couldn’t hurt, and beside it would allow the girls to open up to her more, and wasn’t that what this was all about. Getting them to like her, trust her…protect her when the time came. Sighing Rae turned more toward Lydia and replied, “Ok, yes me and Gabriel did have an on again off again thing some time ago. Honestly more off than on, but it’s been over for years. He just…he’s a bit different, and likes to pop in sometimes, but he is utterly harmless, I promise.”

 

Lydia nodded and smiled taking another drink, “He was pretty cute in that devil may care kind of way, but now that we are on the subject of dating…you never really gave me or Allison some juicy details on Peter.”

 

Rae raised her eyebrows and then looked over at Allison who at least had the where withal to blush, while Erica just looked a little put off but the subject. “You really want to know what dating Peter Hale is like. Why are y’all so curious about him? Honestly you probably know more than I do…for the most part” Rae finished on a lecherous smile.

 

Lydia and Erica giggled a little drunkenly but Allison was surprisingly the one who answered, “Peter had, let’s just say a rough time, when he first met all of us. We never really saw eye to eye or got along in any sort of way until recently. Now, I think it’s more trying to get to know him while we get to know you to.”

 

Rae nodded, honestly understanding their curiosity given Peter’s past, but still not sure of whether she wanted to give anything too vital away; about herself or him.

 

“How about this, we’ll turn it into a little game. You can ask me any question and I will try and answer but if I don’t you can ask for a boone, or dare. I would say I would drink if I don’t answer but I’m the one driving. But the same rules will apply to y’all, I can ask you anything and if you don’t answer you drink.” Rae said.

 

All the girls looked at each other and nodded in agreement before turning to Rae. “Sounds fun, let’s begin. Lydia said.


	15. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls return and Rae and Derek have a small encoutner

When Derek entered the loft as he finally got back from patrolling the town with Scott he noted two things. First was that his loft and to a greater extent, his bed, reeked of sweat, pheromones, and pleasure. He groaned when he noted his uncle’s scent mixed with the spicy aroma of Rae’s. There was an undercurrent of something else but Derek was a little too disgusted to try and pinpoint it as he went to grab his laundry items. The second thing he noticed upon returning with his laundry bag to strip the bed was that his car keys were missing. He immediately thought of Peter taking it again and this time his groan turned to a growl in anger at Peter’s arrogance. After stripping the bed and stuffing the sheets into his laundry bag he reached for his phone. It rang before he could start to dial Peter’s number, and noting it was Scott, answered.

 

“What is it?” He asked, skipping the perfunctory phone etiquette.

 

“Derek! Hey it’s Scott.” Derek stayed silent knowing Scott would ask him what he needed without prompting. “Have you heard from Allison?”

 

“No.” He said calmly as he walked slowly around his loft looking out the big windows and confirming his car was not parked where he had left it.

 

“Well she isn’t home yet and she said she’s be home a few hours ago. I talked to Boyd who said Erica wasn’t back either. Normally I wouldn’t worry but with everything that’s going on in the town with the attacks…”

 

“Wasn’t she seeing Lydia tonight?” Derek interrupted, thinking he remembered them mentioning something about a girl’s night.

 

“Yeah…but she was supposed to be back hours ago, and I can’t reach her. I am never _that_ guy but I am a little worried given everything that’s been happenning.”

 

Taking a breath and catching more of Rae and Peter’s scents around his loft Derek replied “Scott, do you know if Rae was going to be with them tonight?”

 

“I don’t know, maybe. Why?”

 

Hearing loud bass music coming from outside Derek looked and let out an aggravated sigh as he saw his missing car pull up and park; a stumbling Allison pouring out of the back seat followed by others, “I think…I think they may have taken my car.” Derek said annoyance coming through as the rest of the girls got out of the car.

 

“Okay but how…” Scott drawled out.

 

“Allison’s fine Scott, I’ll call you back.” Derek said hanging up before Scott could reply.

 

**+**

**“** Why don’t y’all go ahead upstairs, I’ll deal with Derek.” Rae said, her smile at the drunk girls antics all the way to the elevator dimming slightly when she felt Derek’s presence in the loft above. Rae waited to get them into her loft before she made her way back to Derek’s to return his keys and she assumed to also face his wrath. Her smile brightened back to normal at the thought of verbally sparring with Peter’s nephew, her body awakening at the hum of energy she felt as she approached his door. Entering without knocking Rae’s smile turned purely rapturous at the angry glare Derek was giving her as she made her way inside and loudly dropped his keys on the counter.

 

“Hey Derek.” She said beaming at him.

 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?” He said not having moved from where he stood his arms crossed and his countenance darkening.

 

“What do you mean?” Rae asked all feigned innocence as she ran her hand over the counters moving closer to him.

 

You took my car, and from what I could see and sme…see from my window you and the others got drunk in it; and not only that but Scott and Boyd have been worried about Erica and Allison.”

 

Rae only shrugged her shoulders and moved even closer her body reeling at the thought of tasting all that pent up anger from the werewolf.

 

“Rae even with you being new you know there have been animal attacks and other problems around town, what if they had been hurt, and did you even think about that, not to mention you stole. My. Car.”

 

Rae was a few feet from him when she crossed her arms and put on a mischievous smile, “What are you going to do, call your boyfriends dad and tell him your uncles’ girlfriend took your friends out in your car?”

 

“I...you…he’s not…”

 

Derek continued to stammer angrily unsure of what to say when Rae moved those last few feet and placed her hand on his chest. “Calm down sour wolf. At least I think that’s what I have heard Stiles call you.” She said looking around in mock confusion.  “I am assuming due to your sour demeanor and impressive eyebrows. But as you can see for one I have not been drinking, two the girls are fine, and three I returned said car, so why don’t you just be happy I returned everything in one piece and call it a night.” Rae felt it then, the rise in his anger and she closed her eyes and drew on his energy before flashing him a brilliant smile at his uptick in breathing. Removing her hand from him she opened her eyes and winked, then turned throwing a ‘goodnight Derek’ over her shoulder as she left. Leaving him standing there in confusion, anger, and even arousal as he looked at his keys on the counter.


	16. Wine, Trust, and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls night wraps up and more of Rae's past is revealed along with a hint at a dark future.

Lydia had already opened a bottle of wine by the time Rae had made it back to her apartment, and the picture of the three of them drunk, and crammed on her newly acquired couch was amusing. Allison was already close to sleep, her body curled on one end with Lydia not far behind with the way her eyes drooped every time she passed Erica the bottle. Erica seemed to be the only one holding her own, but Rae figured her werewolf stamina helped with that. Walking toward them she reached over the back of the couch to take the nearly empty bottle and down the rest of the contents. Once finished she set the bottle on a nearby table and walked to each side of the couch to pull a lever to allow the recliners to pop out. Allison immediately sprawled along hers causing the other girls to giggle. Erica settled on the other side where the second recliner was, causing Lydia to cross her arms and put on an impressive pout. “Where am I supposed to sleep?”

Rae stifled her laugh at Lydia’s look and walked away to go into her closet briefly and pull out an air mattress. “It’s not much, but I can tell you this mattress is actually far more comfortable than that couch.”

Lydia nodded and stood, unsteadily taking offer her heels while Rae set up the mattress and also retrieved some extra pillows and blankets from her bed and closet. Covering Allison and then handing over the rest of the pillow and blankets to Lydia and Erica Rae moved to turn out the lights. She murmured a last goodnight before moving to her bedroom and taking off everything but her underthings. Lying in her bed and listening to the quiet breathing of the women she had a brief feeling of sadness at their trust in her. That feeling past soon however with the memory of Erica telling Allison about even more animal attacks around neighboring towns earlier in the night. Neither thought she heard them, but it made her weary all the same. Sighing she settled back on her pillow before turning over on her side and seeing the faint glow of a not yet full moon through her windows before shutting her eyes to sleep.

 

**Before**

 

Rae tried not to let the nightmare come, tried to obstain from too deep a sleep while the girls were so nearby, but like always her mind had other plans. She could see him clearly, so clearly as he stood over her. He had always been tall, powerful, and had always wanted more. There was always more power to be had, more pack to make, more territory to claim; and they had been his ticket to do so. But now, she was chained to a wall watching, waiting for what she knew was coming, knew she was powerless to stop, but still tried nonetheless. She screamed and pulled at her chains when he moved to Sam, stood in front of him and let his claws descend, raised his arm….

 

 

**Now**

 

Her scream was silenced as she shot awake to a hand on her arm. Lydia jumped slightly back at Rae’s quick movement before stepping closer to her again. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you but you were groaning and…shouting in your sleep.”

Rae nodded and apologized giving a vague excuse along the lines of getting used to a new place as she stood and grabbed her jeans from last night and pulling them on with a faded t-shirt. Lydia nodded, but her eyes screamed disbelief as she gathered her things and the rest of the girls got ready to leave. They all said their goodbyes, saying they should do something again soon as they left and Rae slid her door closed. After they left Rae moved to stand by her windows, she didn’t have a great view of the parking lot from here but could see when their car had pulled away. As she watched it go Rae contemplated again getting so close to this pack and the friendships she was forming. She shoved those thoughts away however, letting her dream run through her again to assist in doing so. Friendship could be used. Trust, family, she needed it all from them in order to keep her safe, in order to fight what was coming. She thought of Peter then and smiled. Although, who said she couldn’t have some fun while she was at it.


	17. Hale traits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief talk about part of the pack trying ti figure out what's going on in Beacon Hills

**_3 months later_ **

Peter stood in his nephews loft staring out of the window while he contemplated the last few months. Rae and he had been dating for some time now and he still hadn’t uncovered all her secrets, and if anything intrigued Peter more it was people who hid things even better than him. It hadn’t helped when she had been out of town a day here or a week there, however even with the consistent contact with him Peter was no closer to discovering what sometimes shadowed her brilliant dark eyes. He smiled to himself then, realizing that he had some secrets that he was keeping from her as well, and it made their game all the more fun. He turned then, listening to Derek going over everything that was needed to prep the run tonight. His eyes scanned over his nephew who also was talking to him as he held some folder in his hands. The killings that had occurred in the areas in and around Beacon Hills had been getting worse and it was starting to set the pack on edge, especially when whatever had been causing the attacks had turned from animals to people. Derek was going over police reports, taken from the Sheriff’s office more likely, about people claiming to have seen a big cat or dog; the police thought it might be another mountain lion. As Derek wrapped up he started packing a bag and looked over at Peter. “You’re coming tonight right, no date?” He asked.

 

Peter’s mouth twitched slightly in annoyance but nodded. “Yes.”

 

“How are you both anyway? Where is your Rae tonight?” Derek said a small smirk that Peter was starting to come accustomed as a normal Hale trait played on his mouth.

 

“We are fine and she is not _my_ Rae.” He responded almost blandly as he leaned on the wall near the window and fought the urge to cross his arms.

 

“Peter, you’ve been on 12 dates in 11 days, and more than that in the past months. I think you’re a little more than fine, and me calling her yours…well.”

 

Peter smiled but it turned sarcastic when he answered is nephews tailing off sentence. “Rae will be with Allison and Lydia. Apparently not only do I have to suffer through pack nights, but now the girls have taken to claiming a ‘girls night’ every week or so. So as of this moment I’m sadly at your disposal nephew. Although I guess I should count myself lucky, apparently Scott is their designated driver tonight.”

 

Derek looked blandly at Peter about to reply but stopped and looked to the entrance of the loft, although he tried to hide it Peter noticed the way his nostrils flared and his eyes crinkled lightly in the corners when the scent of Stiles coming to the door finally hit him. Stiles entered in his normal hyperactive way without knocking more than likely excited to be able to do something tonight other than research. Stiles waived at Derek and Peter before grabbing a water out of the fridge and waling over to them. “I miss anything important.”

“Only the entire meeting.” Derek said, but Peter detected the annoyance was more feigned than anything. He let the two bicker and argue about the run tonight as he continued to lean on the wall. When almost a quarter of an hour had passed with no end in sight Peter pushed away from his space and moved toward them both.

 

“If you two would like to be alone I can leave, but seeing as the sun is going down and this was your idea,” he said pointedly staring at his nephew whose eyes had gone wide, “I suggest we leave.”

 

“I wasn’t..”  “We weren’t..” Derek and Stiles both said simultaneously before Peter rolled his eyes and started toward the door; Stiles and Derek following a few seconds later.


	18. Burn and Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone from Rae's past finally comes calling.

It was later in the evening, Rae, Allison, and Lydia sitting around Rae’s loft chatting about their day; with Allison just about to pour herself a second glass of wine when her phone rang. The text from Scott simply read ‘Flat tire, looks slashed.’ This caused worry to show in Allison’s face, only telling Rae that Scott had had car trouble while giving Lydia a meaningful look and moving to stand before waling over to a corner to try and call him.  Rae watched her move to another part of the loft immediately on edge and annoyed that she couldn’t hear Scotts end of the phone call; but she tried to play it off as she continued the small talk with Lydia. Rae could always tell when Allison was lying, hunter training or no she could tell by the way Allison was acting, her temperature, and a thousand other little physicalities that she hadn’t been trained to hide. When Allison finally joined them again after what appeared to be a quick and terse conversation she said she was going to go pick up Scott and she would be try to be back when she could but no promises.

 

Rae nodded her ascent as Lydia got up to walk Allison to the door. Rae watched them keenly and wished she had some of that damned werewolf hearing that so many of the others around her did. Lydia smiled at her after Allison left and said she could stay. “Just because one of us left doesn’t mean we can’t have a fun girl’s night.” She said pouring them both more wine. Lydia’s face was pleasant, showing none of the worry Allison’s had as she settled back. She was harder to read than Alliso, and Rae was not sure if it’s because her banshee nature tempted her hunger more or just because the women was naturally good at hiding things. Rae had been surprised when she finally figured out what Lydia was after a few small hidden feeds, especially because banshees were just as rare as her own species. Rae sighed her disappointment but nodded accepting the glass Lydia was handing her as she continued to watch the women carefully.

 

“So what’s new?” Lydia asked once she was settled again.

 

“Lydia you just saw me three days ago.” Rae said smiling, trying to put thoughts of Allison and Lydia’s concern out of her mind.

 

“So, what’s happened in three days then, or better yet tell me something from before you got here. I feel like me and Allison have told you our life stories in Beacon Hills but we know so little about you.” Lydia said scooting closer as if Rae was going to spill all of her secrets.

 

Rae just shrugged again before taking a sip of wine and saying, “not much to tell honestly.”

 

“I find that hard to believe, you just got back in town and you’re telling me nothing new happened either the few days you were gone, or when you got back. Peter and you didn’t…ease the tension at all.” She said smiling and sipping her wine. Rae rolled her eyes and stood as Lydia spoke starring at the door. Her head cocked to the side as she looked at the entrance if her apartment, something sensed off, her skin was tingling and her senses had widened like she was in danger but she couldn’t quite grasp it. She felt…something and she just couldn’t put her finger on it, so she moved closer. Lydia paused noticing Rae’s apparent disinterest in their conversation and asked, “Everything ok?” Rae only ignored her, trying to focus as the energy she was picking up on drew nearer. It was when she finally grasped what is was and was about to scream for Lydia to run that the loft door was thrown inward catching Rae on the side and sending her sprawling to the floor.

 

Lydia backed away stunned as a giant of a man, with tan skin, broad shoulders, black wavy hair and glowing red eyes stepped through the now broken doorway. “Did you really think you could run from me forever,” he growled ominously stalking toward Rae as she rolled onto her back and tried to push up and crawl backwards away him. The man bent and grabbed her by the neck before she could get very far flinging her up and slamming her back down on the ground as if she weighed nothing. Once he had slammed her back down he drew back one meaty fist and punched Rae across the face causing her head to snap to the side and her lips to spew blood across the floor. He repeated the action a second time and then picked her up by just her throat again causing Rae to gasp as he slammed her into a nearby wooden pillar, her feet dangling just off the ground.

 

Rae felt something snap, and coughed blood as back spots began to dance in her vision. This had all happened in a matter of moments and just as Rae gritted her teeth and managed to gurgle out “Lydia, run!” Lydia was in motion. But before Lydia could take more than a few steps the man all but threw Rae toward Lydia causing her to slam into the wall by the window and fall at Lydia’s feet stopping Lydia’s movements. “Oh no, no, no,” the man tsked, “I insist you stay.” Lydia was in full panic mode, but tried to push past it as she helped Rae up, keeping her eyes on the man the whole time. Rae leaned against her heavily as the man stalked forward causing them to move back toward the window to avoid him. “I’m surprised Rae, that you could inspire such …devotion…or have you not told them your dirty little secrets.” The man’s hands extended, claws appearing as he growled at them, “You should never have run girl.”

 

The man, werewolf Lydia had surmised, moved fast, too fast for Lydia or Rae’s eyes to track, coming forward and grabbing Rae again, slamming her into Lydia. They had been too close to the window, and with the force of his hit both women fell through it, the glass shattering around them. Rae just managed to get Lydia above her, wrapping her arms around her as they fell before they both slammed into a car that had been parked below their four story fall. Rae heard a sickening pop and crunch come from her hip and leg as well as felt several ribs crack and break. She coughed, more blood spluttering past her lips as she tried to fight the now white and black spots that were crowding her vision. Lydia lifted her head from Rae’s chest and looking up at the window then down at Rae, slowly rolled off her onto the pavement next to the car. Rae rolled off the car as well but fell to the ground when she tried to stand. Grabbing the side of the car with one hand to try and steady herself Rae asked, “Lydia c…can you walk.”

 

Lydia stood on shaky legs, having seemed to only have obtained minor cuts and bruises. “I feel light headed but I think I’m ok, we need to go though. We need to…” Lydia stopped her tirade as Rae looked up at her with glowing white eyes. Lydia looked on stunned before Rae grabbed her hand from where she was partially leaning, partially sitting by the car, “Lydia you need to run, you need to get as far as possible and then scream.”

 

“How do you…”

 

“It doesn’t matter, but listen we don’t have a lot of time, he is going to come after me, but he is only after _me_. Run Lydia. RUN!” She yelled finally, trying to get the damn banshee to listen. Lydia got a steely look in her eyes and nodded, before taking off toward the direction of the road, Rae looking on as the girl fled. She knew Lydia probably wouldn’t be able to get help in time, even if she was able to call the pack; but she would be damned if she was going to die bleeding out on the ground next to this car. Rae grabbed the hood with her hands and slowly, painfully, lifted herself to her feet. She almost crumpled again when she tried to put pressure on her left leg, so she shifted and started to hobble in the opposite direction Lydia went, towards the trees. As she slowly neared the woods by the loft Rae took what little time she had left to look back, realizing the car she fell on, ruining it, was Derek’s.

 

She smiled darkly, her amusement keeping her mind off the pain only if for a second. That’s when she heard it, just as she broke the tree line she heard feet pounding on pavement and a snarling growl behind her. She gave one last hobble toward a tree, turning and leaning against it as he came into her view. “Did you really think you were going to get away this time?” He yelled. Rae only glared as he stalked closer to her, so close that he could reach out and touch her if he wanted; and he did. He grabbed Rae by her hair yanking her head back to look him in the eyes. He snaked his other hand near her injured hip squeezing it and causing her to scream out in agony.

 

“Swift, st…stop!” Rae begged hating herself as she did so, but the pain to intense to stop the pleas from coming.

 

The man, Swift, looked down at her coolly, “Did they beg you to stop, scream for help, huh, DID THEY!” He yelled as he moved his hand up dragging his claws across her ribs before grabbing her throat. Pulling her forward then slamming her back against the tree he growled at her again red eyes glowing in fury. Rae’s eyes flickered form white to brown as she fought to stay awake, the pain in her body searing through her as darkness started to overtake her vision again. “No my dear, you’re going to stay awake,” he said jostling her slightly before continuing, “I am going to take my time with you. Now,” he said dragging a nail across her check, “scream for me.”  Swift drew back his arm and Rae had a sense of deja-vu before a loud howl rent the air. Swift turned toward the parking lot, and seeing others approaching turned back to Rae whispering “until next time.”

 

He let go of his hold on her as he took off into the woods and without his arm pinning her up she was unable to support herself anymore. She fell to the ground right as Scott and Derek ran by. “I’ve got her, get him.” She heard Peter yell when the others briefly paused before they continued as he came up beside her. He dropped to his knees and slowly moved to support her, stopping when she nearly screamed from the movement. Lydia, Allison, and Stiles showed up shortly after, she assumed having driven there in order to keep up with the wolves.

 

“Is she going to be ok?” Stiles asked, letting the bat he had been holding drop.

 

Rae’s eyes were flickering rapidly between all the pack members. All she could feel was pain and the burning need to survive blazing under her skin. “Rae, listen to me, you’re going to be fine, just stay awake ok.” Allison said as Derek and Scott came back into her view.

 

“We lost him, he was too damn fast.” Derek said just as Stiles asked, “what the hell happened?”

 

“I don’t know but we need to get her to Deaton.” Peter said gently cupping Rae’s face, and then turning toward the pack more quietly, “we can’t move her.” The conversation continued like this, Rae trying to track it all as the pain in her body seemed to double the closer the pack got to her, she could take them all, just take and take...Rae shook her head trying to reign in her thoughts, but that only caused her vision to go blurry again. When she was able to focus she saw Peter above her stroking her cheek lightly. He looked angry, but he also looked upset, like he…cared. But that wasn’t like Peter Hale. Sure, they liked each other, had grown closer, but true feelings like caring. The once rogue alpha Peter Hale couldn’t…could he?

 

“Peter, r…ruh…you need to…” She gasped out, not sure if any words really made it past her lips in her pained delirium.

+

Peter looked down at Rae shushing her lightly trying to keep her calm even as he could tell she was fading, “Don’t worry, you’ll be dancing with me again in no time,” he laughed bitterly. She was bleeding and broken in his arms, and he was angry, angry that anyone would dare touch what was his. His, and only his. Rae made a pained noise and he shifted so she was lying flat, his hand under her head cradling her lightly. This was like the fire all over, he was watching someone he….someone he cared for die slowly, painfully.

+

Rae stuttered again through the blood that was clogging her throat. She had to get them to listen, had to get them to understand. “Peter, please.” She gasped, spluttering through the blood that coughed out of her mouth, “You need to run.” Peter only looked down at her confused as he stroked her check. “I c...can’t...please run, run, run.” Rae said faster, breath coming in quick pants as the control she held onto so desperately slipped away. No one had time to react when it happened. Rae’s brown eyes suddenly became a blazing white as she grabbed the back of Peter’s head with surprising strength forcing his mouth on hers. She breathed deep, feeling his body jerk in reaction to her power. She wrapped her good leg around him to keep him from running, her body focusing on pure instinct to survive not caring what she did, how much she took. She could feel the power, the life enter her, healing everything it touched, and she moaned at the relief. ‘Why did she ever stop doing this?’ She thought on a groan as she took in all the energy Peter had to offer.

+

Peter tried to pull away as intense pain racked his body, it was like being burned from the inside out, _burned_ , _fire_. He panicked, trying to force himself away from Rae but she only gripped him tighter. He screamed, his mouth pulling away far enough to watch a bright white stream of light leave his body and enter hers, her eyes blazing with intense white heat. His body fought, partially shifting, trying to get away but he was too weak too tired, and slowly the pain began to ebb and the last thing he saw was Rae’s glowing eyes before he blacked out.

+

 Rae could feel the humming under her skin, pleasant and fulfilling, even as Peter blacked out over her. She rolled him off her as she stopped feeding, panting even as his energy coursed through her knitting and binding everywhere she had been broken. Her body still needed time though, and she took one last look at the shocked and scared faces of the pack above before the blackness that had been taking over her vision finally won out.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d so any corrections needed please let me know.


End file.
